Aftermath: Is there more?
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Alec & Ellie are getting ready to leave town and move on with their lives when one last impromptue visit to the spot on the beach leads them to discover small town resident Susan Wright, who disappeared the day after being questioned in regards to Daniel Latimers death is back. Do the new clues offer up more on the case and prove there was more to Danny's death than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

The sleepy seaside town of Broadchurch was recovering from the traumatic events and shock of the past two weeks. It had been so touching for Beth and Mark Latimer to see so many people lighting beacons of fire in their son's memory. It had been many weeks since young boy and local resident, Danny Latimer had been found dead on the beach. It had looked like and accident until the police started to uncover signs of murder and the investigation had well and truly gotten underway. The place hadn't been the same since either, everyday was dull, the nights freezing cold and tonight was no exception.

A familiar face had returned to the little town and was back in usual routine of being out at three in the morning, walking her dog. Susan Wright was back. After being questioned by the police last week in connection to the murder she had disappeared and the residents thought the creepy women who knew way too much about everyone's business despite having no friends was gone forever. But now that they had caught the killer she felt it safe to return with out being suspected of having any involvement.

As the residents of the town slept all snuggled in their beds, Susan Wright retraced her steps from that night, making her way up and across the cliff top and then down and onto the beach. Her dog at her side pacing along as slowly as she plodded, an almost finished fag in hand as approached the spot upon where Danny's body had been discovered. Stopping she stood still, stared down at the spot and then out across the bay. She dropped the cigarette butt down into the sand and reached into her pocket for another. Pulling one out and placing it between her thin lips she cupped her hands and sparked the lighter. Holding it to the end of the white stick of tobacco she breathed in a drag and held it in her mouth letting it have its calming and relaxing effect on her body. Seconds later she puffed it out, downwards as she stared at the spot in the sand again. It held so many secrets that now would never be told.

Up on the cliff top, unbeknown to Susan below she was being watched. Young Tom Miller had snuck out after his mother had fallen asleep and taken a walk up on the cliff top where he'd been told his friend was last seen alive before supposedly being murdered by his father. He didn't want to believe it but the whole town believed it was true. At first he had stood back at from the cliff edge, freezing cold as the night air whipped through his flimsy little jacket. Pulling up his hood and shoving his frozen hands into his pockets he slowly dared to edge forward. As he got closer to the edge he felt his nerves acting up, it really was a height if he fell. Carefully he leant forward, not getting too close that he might slip and stared down at the beach. He expected to see nothing but an expanse of sand stretching from one end of the beach to the other, but then he saw the flicker of light from Susan's torch and the dog milling around the beach just to one side of her.

He gasped and jumped back feeling unsteady as he did so and terrified that he would fall the wrong way and plunge to his death. The sight of Susan Wright on the beach had scared him enough to make his heart thump away in his chest almost painfully as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to Becca Fisher's hotel where he was now staying. Panting heavily as he reached the front door of the hotel he leant against the wall and tried to catch his breath. Confused by what he had just seen he shook his head and tried to shake the thoughts away. Why had that women, who he had to admit had seemed nice but he was wary because she was a stranger been standing in what he was sure was the exact spot his best friend had been found in.

Having calmed down enough to have returned his heart rate and breathing back to normal Tom stepped back into the hotel and passed the unmanned reception desk. He moved briskly to get back to the room before someone caught him awake and out at this hour. Sneaking under the duvet of the other bed he started shaking with fright for no real reason. He screwed his eyes up tight and for the first time since Danny's death had flash backs of the last time they spoke. It hadn't been pleasant and it seemed so much worse now, he was sorry and longed to tell Danny. Eventually he fell asleep but it was somewhat disturbed and he thrashed about in the double bed for at least another hour.

Susan Wright eventually left the beach after half and hour or so. As far as everyone in Broadchurch was concerned she was gone and in the morning the whole town would be shocked to see her hanging around again. She was cool and calm as she sauntered back to her caravan just around the corner of the bay. Tomorrow was another day and she fully intended to get back to normal, as did everyone else in the town.

Morning came and bright light streamed into Ellie Miller's hotel room. It illuminated the little room and seconds later the alarm on her mobile phone started ringing out. Gradually it got louder as she stirred and then realised if she let it carry on she'd have two children awake at the crack of dawn, driving her round the twist in the box of a room she temporarily had to call home whilst her beautiful house was still taped up and off limits as a crime scene. She stumbled over to the desk and quickly silenced the little tune playing. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her own tired eyes she looked at her beautiful children sleeping, little Fred on her bed and Tom cocooned in the duvet on his own bed. What had Joe done to their little family? He was going to be convicted of murder and her children would grow up without a father.

Upset by her latter thought Ellie clasped her hand to her mouth and tried to stop herself from breaking down in tears. She needed some air, time to clear her head and think things through properly. Grabbing her phone from behind her and with tears in her eyes she stepped just outside the door and made a call. As a result of all this she'd lost any friends she had there and so only had one person she could call on. Ringing Lucy she asked her to come over, she knew full well that it was an inconvenience for her sister at this early hour, but she'd just done her a favour and now it was time for her to return it.

Sneaking back inside Ellie quickly got herself dressed and put on her coat ready to leave straight away. She was amazed she'd even managed to get any sleep last night after discovering her husband was a murderer. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, Lucy needed to hurry up and arrive before she drove herself mad at being confined. She soon arrived and all Ellie could say was watch the kids as she pushed passed her out the door as she tried to come in. Her actions were out of character, usually she was so much better at handling situations like this but this time it was personal. It affected her differently. Outside the cold morning air hit her in a most refreshing way. She zipped up her coat and slowly wandered off down the high street in the town centre as she headed for the beach. For her own peace of mind she needed to go down to the beach and properly pay her respects. She had been very fond of Danny and good friends with the family until Joe had decided to destroy it all. She no longer felt welcome in the community, she had been branded untrustworthy and needed to get away as soon as possible. A fresh start for her and the children.

Shoving her hands in her pockets she slowly sauntered to the edge of the beach and hesitated with proceeding any further for just a moment. Taking a deep breath she looked across at the vast expanse of sand, that now looked strange with no police tent, or tape surrounding it. Putting her foot onto the sand she felt it sink down amongst the grains and then with effort proceeded to plod along the beach until she reached the exact spot in which Danny had been found. She stood blankly and looked out across the bay, the water was rough, the morning breeze catching it and causing small waves to lap up on the shore. Shutting her eyes she took a moment to remember Danny.

Detective Inspector Alec Hardy was very much getting ready to disappear the same as his colleague Ellie Miller but this morning something was niggling him to go down to the beach. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he couldn't resist the urge to find out why he felt this. Grabbing his coat he pulled it onto his shoulders in a hurry and suddenly felt dizzy. He held onto the sideboard in the room taking a moment to collect himself with some deep breaths. It perhaps wasn't the best of ideas to go following his intuitions when he had been medically advised to take it easy but he was a stubborn man. Pressing on he headed outside, following the route down the high street taken by Ellie not ten minutes earlier.

As he approached the beach he could see the roughness of the sea and dull grey skies that hovered above. It looked as though it was about to pour with rain, he sighed at the thought. It was such a picturesque little place and would be so much prettier with the sun shining but he feared, given recent events that it would be a long time until it actually shone here again. Scanning the beach he noticed, in the distance a figure stood alone in the middle and just seemed to be staring into space.

Suspicious he slowly crept over in that direction but upon approaching and with closer examination he recognised the figure as Ellie. She hadn't noticed anyone creeping up behind her and he didn't mean to frighten her but he had to make his presence known.

"_Alright Miller?" _ he asked casually.

Ellie jumped, the sudden harshness of his blunt voice and question cutting through the quiet like a knife. Quickly wiping away the tears trickling down her cheeks, she turned to see Alec, knowing full well it was him, after all he was the only one who addressed her as Miller. Nodding she looked at him.

"_Why do I get the feeling something is still not right with this case?" _she asked him, now respectful of his superior knowledge.

"_I don't know Miller, I was thinking the very same myself" _ he admitted reluctantly. He had really hoped that after convicting Joe Miller of his crimes yesterday that this was all over but something was playing on his mind, a missing puzzle piece he was convinced exsisted.

Looking down into the sand, a confused expression on his face he noted that they stood amongst a littering of fresh cigarette butts. Crouching down he took a closer look. They were the exact same ones that had been found surrounding Danny's body the night he died. Only one person in town smoked that brand and she had reportedly fled town. Was Susan Wright back, and if so was she the clue that would lead them to a darker knowledge of something more that happened that fateful night?

"_What is it Sir?" _asked Ellie suspiciously as she watched him, bent down closely staring at the beach.

"_The cigarettes Miller, were they here when you arrived?" _he asked, standing back up and looking at her with an expression of scrutiny.

"_I didn't really notice" _she said honestly.

"_Well...it will depend how long you have been here but these are fresh. Probably left in the last few hours" _he stated smugly.

"_and...?" _asked Ellie, once again confused by his cryptic nature.

"_And Miller..." _he proceeded. _"The brand of these are only smoked by one person in town. They match those that were found beside Danny" _

Ellie's eyes widened in shock. Those cigarettes had belonged to Susan Wright, but she was gone so how could they have gotten there this morning and why here she thought.

"_That only means one thing, she is back!" _he declared.

"_You think she has got something to do with it Sir?" _asked Ellie innocently.

"_I don't know Miller, but we are going to find out" _stated Alec pulling a tissue from his pocket and reaching down to grab one of the butts as evidence. He wrapped it up tightly and deposited it back into his pocket as he turned to walk away. Ellie stood still as she tried to get her head around what they had just worked out, could it be that there was really more to Danny's death than they had discovered?

Rolling his eyes as he realised Ellie hadn't yet moved Alec turned and glanced over his shoulder at her. Taking a deep breath he shouted back to her.

"_Come on Miller" _

He couldn't do this alone, he was going to need her support and co-operation if he was going to convince the Chief Superintendent that this case needed reopening and further investigation.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Susan Wright, I have lived in Broadchurch for a while now but no one really knows me. I have no friends here only a long lost son and it was due to his threats that I left that night but something is calling me back. I have unfinished business here, a secret that must remain a secret and if I am not around to keep the frighteners on the one who knows it could idly slip passed there lips and be known in the community. I don't want that so I am back.

This morning I went walking out in the bay along the beach. The same route as the night I discovered and witnessed something terrible. But I am only saying something more happened to that boy and nothing more. It doesn't haunt me, my stomach is too strong for that. I walk alone, sometimes feeling a little pang of guilt for what I have failed to confess but then I listen to the waves lapping up on the shore and then washing away as they roll out. The guilt effects me like that, it pours through my veins momentarily and seconds later it is washed away.

I will have nothing to worry about with the two detectives leaving town. Nothing further is going to come to light regarding the Latimer case. They have what they think is their murder and so the book is closed now. All the information regarding the case is common knowledge. I found out from a nosy passer by on my way back to the town last night. Gossiping away they were, sat beside me sipping a coffee and reading the latest updates on the Latimer Investigation in the paper.

I wanted so much to chuckle when he read me the headline, but I kept my stern expression and looked at him blankly the poor clueless fool. They all think they are safe now, nothing to worry about, open and shut case. How wrong they are. A murder still lives and breathes among them. He read the article out loud as if looking to open up a conversation with me about it. I had and have no intention on discussing my opinions with a soul. It would be highly inappropriate seeing as I know more about the case than anyone suspects.

I am happy minding my own business, doing my cleaning job and keeping myself to myself. Many of the residents around here need to learn the art of discretion. They are a very close-knit community; all know each other's business and get along. You would think that was a benefit in life but it really isn't, trust me. I haven't had a nice past, I know some evil and dangerous people and been to some vile places. Broadchurch is nice and quiet but people ask too many questions of strangers. I see them all stare at me as I wander around and I don't like being glanced at suspiciously, that is why unless it is necessary I don't go out during the day. Avoiding the people means they will never know me well or have chance to try and interrogate me.

I know what they say about me, and that I don't have their trust but as I said I don't need friends or acquaintances in life to be happy. I like my own company, much more than most people do. I only came here to find my long lost son Nigel but he is a monster, just like his father. I'm not much better myself. Being with his father changed me and not for the better. Everything that happened with my daughters and the social all those years ago has not made me as nicer person as I had hoped to be. I destroyed my soul, stripped away any personality I had and just left a cold empty shell. I am a closed book and I do not open up to anyone but my diary.

I'll tell you why…

If I don't write my thoughts down like this in my diary, I will drive myself mad. I need to get it all out, see it in front of me not having it taking up valuable space in my head. As ink hits the page I allow my thoughts to become real and concrete, forever memorable and they're there as and when I should need to recall on them upon reflection. I have written in it everyday since I discovered the entire trauma that caused so much destruction in my family. It is therapeutic to have everything out, I'd rather this way than talk, it is easier to explain to a none judgmental piece of paper instead of a judgemental doctor or therapist as has so often been suggested to me over the years. I have only missed one day and that is that fateful day that hit this little town.

I told the police all that I thought was vital and matched details they had already declared they knew but there is more. I am afraid if I write it down it is evidence although I suppose even my written speculation would count the same. I think that is enough for now though, any more and it could be incriminating, withholding information is a crime, I know it is but this is for the best.

Susan closed her diary and squirreled it away in her safe place. No one would ever find her jottings, safe in the pages upon which they were inked in the cubby-hole in which she kept them. It was a small space, just wide enough, cut into the floor of her trailer in her cupboard where a few weeks ago she had Danny's skateboard stashed. No one had the answer as to why she had taken it, Detective Miller had once asked but Susan had never given any real reason. She smiled as she shut the door and turned back round to face the front door.

A face stared back at her, made her jump with fright as she saw stood there her estranged son Nigel Carter who had warned her away in the first place. He thought he'd scared her but now he realised he had failed. He had only been passing when he had noticed activity inside and being nosy had come closer to investigate who was in residence. He hadn't expected to see her back as she stood up from her crouched position on the floor and so strode up and tried the door handle. She flinched as he vigorously tried to rip it open but luckily it was locked.

Susan had a tough exterior but she had a soft centre when you finally dug deep enough. Having been interviewed the other day by the Detective Miller brought back all those repressed memories that Susan had been keeping back now for years. She was suddenly more sensitive to intimidation again after spending years and years practising keeping her sensitivity at bay. It was amazing how much the past could still affect your future and present in such a strong way. For a moment Susan felt tense, scared that Nigel would get passed the door that currently acted as the only barrier between them. It was intense as she froze on the spot and tried to think what to do. Nigel knew she was back and he wasn't going to leave alone now he knew.

Suddenly he started hammering on the door. _"Let me in"_ he demanded. _"I warned you, told you what I'd do if you didn't go" _

Nigel couldn't have been acting out more suspiciously in broad daylight if he tried. What was he thinking behaving like this where all other residents in Caravan Park could hear his outrageous threats? She had to be strong, play the game. Susan knew what she had actually seen that night. She knew what had actually happened to Danny after Joe Miller dumped his body on the beach as it had now been discovered. Nigel wasn't going to run her out of town again she had just had a little stumble, a moment of weakness when she fled but this time she was here to stay.

Walking slowly forward she opened the door. Only too aware of what she was letting herself in for and the hell that was about to be unleashed in her tiny living space. Nigel stomped inside and with wide focused eyes glared at her. Standing over her, so much taller and trying to be as intimidating as he could.

"_What are you doing back?" _ He snarled.

"_Because I know the truth" _she threatened back. Showing him the power she could hold over him if he didn't leave her alone.

"_You know nothing" _he chuckled seeing her threat as idle.

"_I know more than you think" _she snapped back, coolly and calmly. Shifting forward she reached up, supporting herself on tiptoes to try and make herself seem taller and looked him in the eye best she could. _"I know what you did to Danny Latimer" _she whispered.

Nigel said nothing he backed off straight away. Turning he fled her trailer as quick as his feet could carry him. She had managed to frighten him just enough for him not want to push to know if she was bluffing or really did know his involvement. He paced away, keeping his head down as he made his way back into the town. He had to plan. Susan's silence may not last forever unless he could make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come on" _yelled Alec in frustration as he argued with the Superintendent about re-opening the Latimer case.

He and Ellie had stormed to the police headquarters and thoroughly discussed their new suspicions regarding the evidence they were sure they had discovered on the beach that morning. Surely the symbolism of the cigarette butts being left held a vital clue. It was odd and suspicious, especially after Susan Wright had fled town. The Superintendent was having none of it though, she didn't believe that there was anything more in the case, a killer had confessed and for her that was evidence enough and justice for the family.

She flatly refused, even when Alec tried to reason with her about the importance of their discovery but her mind was made up. Firmly she folded her arms and rose from her desk to enforce her authority as she made it clear it was a definite no. Crossing her arms she glared at her two Detectives.

"_The case is closed, that decision is final" _she stated. _"You Detective Hardy are dismissed and Detective Miller you have handed in your resignation so I will hear no more of this. Escort yourselves from the premises before I have security do it" _

Chief Superintendent Sandra Jackson was angry and it was apparent to Ellie that they had touched a nerve. She knew her boss well enough to know when to quit unlike stubborn Detective Hardy. He was about to open his mouth and continue to argue his case when Ellie butted in. There was no winning Sandra over and it wasn't worth his while trying. They were fighting a losing battle here and only she could see it. Alec was still trying to protest when Ellie stood up and finally thanked Sandra for her time.

Horrified Alec looked round at her, surely if there was a way to prove her husband wasn't solely responsible surely she wanted to push for that. None of it made any sense, why was she acting so calmly when they had made a new discovery. But Ellie had a plan up her sleeve, she too wanted more than anything to clear her husbands name and clear her own if she could. If the police refused to help they would have to go it alone. Leaving Sandra's office quietly she hoped Alec would follow her but he didn't.

"_I'm going to ask you nicely again Alec to leave, please don't make me have to call security to come and escort you" _she stressed.

Alec growled, unimpressed by her not taking their claims seriously but reluctantly got up and left, making sure he slammed her office door behind him to make his dissatisfaction clear. Agitated and annoyed he joined his former colleague in the corridor. He was outraged, if he hadn't got all the facts and something more was underlying in this case he hadn't done his job properly and until he knew he felt like a failure. Glaring at Ellie he was desperate to know why she hadn't tried harder to convince Sandra back there.

"_What happened in there?" _he snapped. _"Why didn't you offer more" _

"_Calm down" _demanded Ellie as she started to make her exit. _"Come on, we don't have all day" _she snapped at him aware that security were watching their every move as they made their way out of the door.

"_So why didn't you back me up in there Miller?" _he demanded, grabbing Ellie's arm to stop her from marching away the second they were outside.

"_Because...I know Sandra and she wasn't going to reopen a closed case like that with no concrete evidence" _she explained firmly._ "I have a plan though" _she tacked on excitedly.

Hardy was intrigued, this could be interesting. Miller having a plan slightly amused him but in all seriousness he wanted to know what it was. Furrowing his brow he looked at her and waited for her to elaborate but Ellie wasn't about to in front of the police station where they might be overheard. There was an awkward silence between them before Hardy finally spoke.

"_Well then Miller, what is it?" _he asked.

"_Not here" _she screeched frowning, that would just have been careless and irresponsible of her. She invited him back to the hotel she would explain over a nice coffee.

It was heading on for lunch as they arrived back and headed into Hardy's room. He poured her a coffee and handed it to her before perching on the end of the bed. _"So Miller, what's this plan of yours then?" _ he quizzed.

"_Well.." _Ellie began before pausing, sipping her coffee and starting up again. _"It's not so much of a plan, more so an idea" _she explained. _"What if me and you do some digging of our own, just keep it off of the police's radar" _

It was ludicrous, in a little town like this that was impossible not to mention a crime if they were found out. _"No Way" _he yelled loudly frightening Ellie. _"Stupidity at it's best" _he declared.

He couldn't believe she was suggesting it, what on earth was she thinking it would achieve. The task would be impossible, they had no access to resources or previous files to investigate any suspicions further. No reference materials to call back on, nothing but he suddenly thought maybe they could, with a little bit of work and hard effort they could try at least.

"_We could try though" _he added hopefully. _"People round here might not suspect us if we just carry on as before. Make out all has been approved by head quarters" _Swilling the idea around in his head he started to think it through more clearly. It wasn't such a bad idea if they played their cards right. All they needed to uncover was something concrete enough for the police to be interested in the case again. Grinning at Ellie in an out of character fashion he offered out his hand to her to shake on the deal.

"_Lets do it" _he exclaimed shaking Ellie's hand vigorously.

She was pleased he was eager to do this, after his initial reaction she had feared he would leave right then and not want to jeopardise any future in his career. Their Former Detectives Club was in business and first stop would be Susan Wright, after she'd finished her coffee of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**The cold night air blew, all around pitch black as Joe Miller dumped Danny Latimer's body strategically down on the beach and then carelessly flung the boys skateboard at his side. It looked just like an accident anyone looking would just assume the young lad had been playing at the cliff top and fallen to his death. Getting away as quickly as he could he didn't even bother to check no one witnessed what had happened. He was so frightened of getting caught because it would be the end for him and his happy family in the town of Broadchurch. Joe turned up his collar as he crossed the fields and returned back to his warm bed, beside his detective wife and didn't sleep a wink knowing that Danny would be found come morning and all hell would start breaking loose. **

**It was still dark outside when Nigel Carter had been coming home with Chole's boyfriend Dean after having been out catching animals and happened to be coming round that way and onto the beach. They usually ventured out that way after having made sure Danny had got home safe but this time they hadn't had him to worry about, he'd not turned up. At the beach they would usually do a few hits of whatever Dean had managed to pick up and then headed home. As they stood out of sight just round the corner from where Danny had been dumped they lit up a few cigarettes and went about their business. **

**Danny suddenly opened his eyes and coughed loudly, he had only been temporarily unconscious and he had only a weak pulse when Joe had tried to search and failed to find it. **

Alec and Ellie were on their way to Susan Wright's caravan when Nigel passed them suspiciously with his hood now up and his hands shoved into his pockets. Ellie noted him and his mood but Alec did not. He let the suspicious figure pass him as he concentrated on what he could say or do to try and get some proper answers out of the returning mysterious character. He still didn't believe all that she had said in her statement. If she had seen those things surely she would have come forward straight away, especially given her guilt filled past. He strode on and on as Ellie started to trail behind, she knew not much of Nigel Carter but he had caught her eye and the glint she had seen worried her.

"_Come on Miller" _yelled out Alec callously only needing to sense she was ten paces behind him for reasons he cared not know.

Ellie however was consumed with thoughts about why Nigel had passed them like he had this morning and knowing what she knew of Susan Wright's past was instantly suspicious. Letting her thoughts take over she followed Alec, always two steps behind to the caravan park.

Marching up to the door Alec smacked his fist against it loudly and called out Susan's name. Inside Susan jumped, a little on edge after Nigel's early morning visit. She hadn't been expecting any more visits and certainly not one from Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller. Gingerly she got up and answered the door. Alec didn't ask if he could come in he just stormed in and took a seat. A slightly more timid Ellie followed, standing awkwardly beside him as he stared at Susan. Out of character and politely she asked if they'd like a tea or anything.

Like a typical man and a determined detective Alec was only focused on fact but an in tune Ellie picked up on it all straight away. She had interviewed Susan a couple a of times recently in connection with the Latimer case and usually received the cold shoulder but the hospitality this time was definitely strange. Noting it Ellie let Alec lead the interrogation; she had no interest in interfering when he seemed to have such direct and precise questions for their newest suspect.

"_So why are you back?" _enquired Alec as Ellie managed to tear herself away from her thoughts and back into the room.

"_I live here" _stated Susan bluntly. She was becoming aware of Alec Hardy and his little games. She was convinced now he knew something and she wasn't going to let on that she had more information for him. Shying back in her chair she said nothing more. She seemed to Ellie very much to be blowing hot and cold and was sadly mistaken if she didn't think the detectives weren't going to find that more suspicious.

Susan shook her head she had to give the detectives their due they were persistent. Smugly she grinned at them ready to fire back an answer. Sure as the question came again from Alec and was backed up by Ellie who was at his side. It was now clear this interrogation was only in regards to the Latimer investigation. Susan was sure she had read that the case was now closed; giving a callous laugh she stared at them both intensely and replied smugly.

"_Isn't that case closed?" _

"_Well yes but…" _babbled Ellie.

"_Well then you won't mind leaving, I have things to get on with" _stated Susan coldly. She was glad she had called them on it and she knew they would go because if she threatened to ring the police these two detectives wouldn't just be off of the case, they would be out of a job faster than they could ever imagine.

Huffing and puffing Alec got up, annoyed that they hadn't got any answers from Ms Wright and headed outside followed by an equally disheartened Ellie. That had been a complete waste of their time. Frustrated Alec started marching back in the direction of the hotel, he never should have expected more, never should have listened to Miller and her stupid idea to continue the case. He had a convicted killer, he had succeeded, even if it wasn't the truth what did it matter Joe Miller had confessed.

Trying to keep up behind him Ellie struggled, she tried to call after him but the distance between them just kept increasing. She could see he was losing interested in trying to find the truth, he hadn't been keen in the first place and if she had learnt anything from working with him she knew that behind the determination was a very fragile character that was easily swayed into thinking he was no good and a failure.

"_Its not useless you know" _shouted Ellie as she stopped to catch her breath.

Her words hit Alec, what did she actually know?

"_It bloody well is Miller, that women said it herself. This case is closed" _he yelled as he turned to look at her.

"_No one is going to talk to us about it. Why would anyone else want to convict themselves when your husband has already done that. Think about it Miller it is pointless" _

Ellie was hurt and wanted to cry, he had obviously lost faith.

Alec was so wound up now he could feel his head pounding and felt a little dizzy. His stress levels through the roof and once again playing havoc with his health. Turning to carry on back before he took a turn for the worst he felt himself lose his balance. Alec went crashing to the ground before Ellie's eyes and she went running over to his aid. He was out cold and quickly Ellie rummaged in her pocket for her phone and called for an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec came round slowly, opening his eyes to the immediate sight of Ellie looking worried at his side. She was absolutely exhausted having been there most of the day waiting and it was easily now racing on for the early hours of morning. Ellie had abused her authority as a police officer to make sure she could stay with him but felt terrible for doing so and leaving her children with her sister all day. She knew Alec had no one else though and after her recent discovery of his past and medical condition did not want to leave him alone.

Back at the hotel Tom had been quiet all day, not that anyone had noticed. After seeing what he had that morning he hadn't wanted to leave the place and had dared not really leave the room. When he had first met Susan Wright that day in the arcade and petted her dog he hadn't thought her so bad but now he was thinking differently. He thought it odd she had been out so late. Now tucked up back in his bed, aware of his Aunt on the phone yet again to his mother demanding she come back and look after her own children, he trembled and was finding it difficult to settle.

Everytime he closed his eyes he seemed to see a merge of faces, Danny's, his father's, Susan's and one he knew he had seen before but was struggling to place. It was certainly familiar but not one he could put a name to. Focusing hard he tried to work out where he had seen the man before and why but the harder he tried the more it just seemed to bring on the nagging pain of a headache he was getting. As he lay quietly, still listening to his Aunt who was leaving another voicemail he began to cry some silent tears as he remembered Danny and how sad he felt that they had fallen out before he died. Never would he have the chance to correct it or have his best friend back.

"_What you doing here Miller?" _croaked Alec as he looked in her direction with a frown.

"_I wanted to make sure you were ok" _she answered simply and innocently with tears forming in her eyes.

Still frowning Alec stared at her before rolling his eyes, typical overemotional Miller he thought as he shimmied up in his bed and rested against the pillow. At first her emotional attachment to things had really wound him up because it was unprofessional and had no place within his team or work ethic. Grunting he watched her as she bowed her own head and tried to brush away her tears and paint on a fake smile. Given her change in circumstances it was not fair to harass her about it, he had to admit after everything she had been through recently he now had a soft spot for her and her reactions were harmless and to be expected.

Reaching out his hand best he could he grabbed for hers. The gesture surprised Ellie and shocked she looked up as his bony cold hand wrapped around hers. He didn't smile, although he did try and he glared at her intently, his tone serious as he spoke.

"_Don't cry over me Ellie, I am not worth those tears" _

Ellie was shocked, he hadn't really ever called her Ellie, he had always called her Miller. She smiled up at him and sniffed smiling and giggling as she looked at him. She knew he had a kind streak in him and she was sure she'd always been able to see it even though he preferred to keep that side of his personality hidden. His hand gave one last reassuring squeeze of hers before normality was restored and he pulled away.

"_Now, you get back to your kids and stop worring about me" _Alec coughed but sternly ordered her to.

Nodding, still upset for many reasons Ellie got up and began to make her way from the ward. She headed outside, smiling at the nurses as she passed many of them strolling the corridors of the local hospital. Taking a deep breath she went to reception and left her number, again abusing the authority her badge held, so that they could contact her in case of emergency for Alec. She knew he would never appreciate the gesture but she wouldn't forgive herself if she walked away and abandoned him after all they were still going through.

As she stepped outside she shuddered. The night air was unusually cold and the winds were stronger than normal to. She kept her head down and hurried down the few steps to the street to start heading home. Very little street lighting lined the route from the hospital back to the town centre and as Ellie made her way back she felt it was more scary than normal. Trees and bushes ruffled noisily in the wind and made her shudder every time. All she wanted now was to get back in the safe and warm quickly.

She turned the corner and began to head down into the town when she suddenly had the feeling she was not alone. Stopping she quickly glanced behind her and to either side to see if anyone was there but all that surrounded her was the blackest of night. She pressed on, now extremely eager to get back when suddenly a figure stepped out from the bushes at the side of the road and stood in front of her making her scream. Her heart was beating fast as she stopped again and looked at the silhouette. It wasn't tall nor was it of slim build. Gingerly and with caution Ellie allowed herself to approach, her whole body trembling with fear of the unknown.

The closer she got the more she could note the outline of some basic features and there she noted something at their side.

"_Hello Detective Miller" _came the voice sounding a little on the sinister side.

"_Who's there?" _shouted Ellie as she stopped again not far from the person.

From the shadows the silhouette moved closer and eventually came close enough for Ellie to see who it was. Not suspicious at all it was Susan, out again walking her dog. Ellie gasped and released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in her anxious state. Her hand made a grab to her chest as she slowly caught her breath and greeted the stranger. There was no real threat to her if Susan was alone, the woman knew she was already under their suspicions so to now do something to a Detective would be a silly move. Ellie smiled bowed her head back down and tried to continue on with her journey. As she passed Susan she heard her distinctly warn.

"_I'd be careful out here at night if I were you" _

Ellie wasn't sure if it was a threat or a genuine warning but she did not fear the sleepy little town of Broadchurch. She was well known enough to not encounter any danger without suspicion being raised by her disappearance she hoped. Enough people knew now that her and Alec were sticking around a bit longer. Pulling her hood up in an attempt to shelter her face more now from the harsh winds that seemed to be developing she quickened her pace, carefully letting the glowing street lamps of the down below guide her back.

She wasn't to know and there was no way she would have known that not all was well up in the hills and cliffs above the town. From behind her Nigel crept alongside the road as he had been since he'd spotted her leaving the hospital earlier. Jumping out behind her when he was just level with her back he grabbed her and wrapped his gloved hand over her mouth to muffle any screams. Ellie tried to struggle as he dragged her away into the vast shrubby that lined the route but was so frozen from the cold that her body failed her in fight.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun came up on another new day in Broadchurch nobody knew yet that a member of their community had disappeared last night apart from those involved. Having been dragged away and not a soul had seen nobody actually knew that Detective Ellie Miller had disappeared. Her sister assumed she was still with her colleague as she had been all day and Alec had assumed she had made it home safe so neither was worried.

Lucy woke up still trapped at the hotel with the nightmare task of watching her sister's kids. It was beyond a joke now, she had been away from them for nearly twenty-four hours and Lucy was dying to get back to her own life. Angry that Ellie thought it acceptable to dump her with them like this, like she was some sort of on tap babysitter she grabbed her phone and called her sister. It just rang and rang before again rolling to voicemail, what was Ellie thinking she thought as she waited for the beep.

"_Ellie, this is your sister, where the hell are you? Anyways I am not staying here any longer I'm taking the kids back to mine and we'll be there if you want us"_

Packing little Fred's bag Lucy shouted at Tom to get up. The quicker she got them out of there the better. He was dazed as he woke and confused as he listened to his aunt almost bark at him to pack his bag. She was frustrated alright and Tom could tell, Aunt Lucy often did act irrationally and get like this when she was panicking or desperate. He didn't question her and gathered his things but he was a little concerned his mum hadn't come back last night and began to wonder where she might have gotten to.

Alec was doing much better to this morning. The nurse had been impressed with his overnight progress but had still said he couldn't leave yet. He hated just wasting time lying around in a hospital bed but he had no choice yet again. His health was definitely working against him but he was determined he would fight it. Alec wanted to get back to full health and get his life back on track. It was all he had ever wanted since Sandbrook. He decided though that if he was going to be stuck there he was going to at least use the time constructively and he started going over all the Latimer case information he had stored in his head.

The more he thought things through the more he started to analyse what had happened yesterday and Susan's behaviour. Upon reflection he did now think something was a little odd but still couldn't place just what. One person would know though he thought and he pressed the call button to get the attention of the nurse. He couldn't reach his own phone in his jacket pocket on the chair and needed it to call Ellie. The nurse came running in, thinking there was an emergency but her patient seemed fine. He cleared his throat and almost snapped at her to get the phone. He was so rude that if it hadn't been her job to aide the patient she would have corrected his manners.

It wasn't that Alec meant to be rude or it be intentional it was just he was a forceful man and beside himself that he was so useless when confined like this due to health. He scrolled through his phone looking for Ellie's number and then rang it. He frowned at the fact she didn't answer straight away and his expression changed to a scowl when it rolled to messaging. He hated being ignored, but it wasn't like Ellie not to answer. He left a message but he was concerned and the compassion within him just hoped she was alright.

Poor Ellie had been abducted on her way home very late last night. Her attacker had come from behind and she hadn't seen them. In fight she had failed to break free and then she had been knocked unconscious from a brutal whack to the back of her head before she had been loaded into a van. Nigel had driven away at top speed until he had arrived at a lock up he had just outside the town. To drive up the road that led there he had turned off his head lights and slowly driven along in the dark praying he wouldn't have an accident due to the fact he couldn't see where he was going. It was in a rural and neglected area, no one living close by and definitely no one to witness him moving Ellie's unconscious body from his van and into the garage type area but he kept glancing round just to be sure.

He'd never held anyone hostage before and he assumed it would be easy but already he had run into a problem. He hadn't thought about how he would secure her there and amongst the scraps in there was nothing suitable for the task. He knew that in the back of his van he had some duct tape and so made a dash out to get that hoping that Ellie was out for the count long enough to not wake in his absence. Climbing into the back of the van he threw around everything as he scavenged in the dark for the tape and his fingers caught on many of his tools before he actually managed to source it.

He then ran back from the van to inside just praying she hadn't woken. He was in luck, Elle's body still lay on the floor as he had left her. Hurrying and panicking now that he had been there too long he lifted her wrists, pulled them behind her back and forced them together as he started to wrap the tape around them. He made sure he applied plenty of tape so that she couldn't wriggle free or try and snap it. He then moved to do the same with the ankles and finished by biting of a single piece to slap across the detectives mouth.

Now with Ellie safely locked away and Detective Hardy otherwise engaged Nigel had chance to finish what he had started and run his mother from town again. At the moment he knew that they were both back on the case but what he didn't know was it wasn't official. He was just panicking, one word from his mother again and everything could lead back to him. Right now with Joe Miller's confession he had nothing to worry about unless his mother, who had already told the police it was him she saw, told them this information again because further evidence came to light. He couldn't get caught, he just couldn't and so come morning it was time to pay Susan Wright yet another visit.

Lucy had just arrived at hers with the kids, one now screaming in her ear because he was only a baby and he was hungry and the other moping quietly behind and now causing her concern that he didn't seem himself. What these kids needed right now was their mother so where the hell was she, though Lucy as she sighed placing Fred beside Tom on the sofa before she disappeared through to the kitchen. Between her shoulder and her ear her mobile was clamped and ringing Ellie as her hands frantically searched the cupboards, fridge and freezer for something she could give her starving nephews to eat. It rolled to voicemail again as she threw boxes around in the freezer draws. You could hear the frustration and anger in her voice as she left her sister yet another message. She was fed up of this she had her own life too or did Ellie just not realise that.

"_El it's me again. Where the hell have you got to? Call me" _

"_Tom" _she yelled through to the living room. It had been years since she'd had to feed a baby and she had no idea what was appropriate for Fred. _"Tom" _she yelled again when the little boy didn't come running but still no answer.

Lucy headed through to the living room, asking her question as she entered and holding two frozen boxes but Tom was gone. Only Fred remained on the sofa. Frowning Lucy headed out to the hall and the bottom of the stairs to call up them. That was when she noticed the door open, just ajar mind and figured Tom must be outside. Stupidly she left Fred unattended inside and dashed out into the front garden. No sign of Tom though. Dashing out onto the pavement she looked up and down the street multiple times and shouted his name two or three. He had completely disappeared. Frustrated by this she slipped her hands into her hair and pulled at the roots.

"_Crap" _she cursed loudly.

Suddenly from inside came loud crying, Lucy turned and dashed back inside. As she arrived at the living room doorway Fred was on the floor balling his eyes out and had obviously fallen from where he had been sat. Now she felt terrible, she had lost one child, hurt the other and had no idea when there mother would return. She decided to call her own son, Olly, he would help her she was sure he would. Today was just getting worse and worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie had been out for the count all night after having been attacked by Nigel Carter on her way home last night. She had been vividly dreaming when something that seemed too real jolted her from her deep unconscious state and she opened her eyes. She had unintentionally scared herself and now awake felt dehydrated, disoriented and dizzy. Her head was pounding and she didn't recognise her surroundings at all. Nothing looked familiar and when she tried to pull herself up she realised that she wasn't able. She hadn't quite come to the terms with the fact that she was being held hostage or that she had been purposely restrained and so continued to struggle until by some way of luck she managed to push herself up and prop herself against the back wall.

Now that she was properly awake she could see that she was in a small metal storage shed. It was a fair size but was cluttered with all sorts of tools and bits. Ellie went to pull her hands round when she remembered again that they were restrained and her ankles the same. She tried to think things through, put it all into perspective and remember how she came to be where she was now but she was clueless.

Olly came running up the path to his mothers and was in a calmer state than she was. From outside he could hear Fred screaming and hurried inside. His mother hadn't said much on the phone about what had happened and if she hadn't had sounded so upset and distraught he wouldn't even have come. He called to her as he let himself in and she quickly emerged from the living room. He could tell she was panicking and like Fred she was crying. Fred was howling, red faced and blotchy cheeks, his little voice turning hoarse and as for his mum well silent tears just streamed down her cheeks and her mascara had run. He could see quite clearly that she was in no fit state to be looking after such a vulnerable infant and quickly went to take his little cousin from his mother. He was concerned as to what had happened and just had to ask.

"_What's going on mum?" _asked Olly as he went passed his mother and took Fred into the living room as he tried to sooth him.

"_I lost Tom and then went to look for him and when I came back Fred was hurt and…I don't know Olly." _

"_Why have you got them and what do you mean you lost Tom?" _he asked through gritted teeth trying to control his temper so that he didn't scare or upset Fred further.

"_Well Ellie just left me with them, I don't know I bought them back here went to make some tea and he ran away Olly. I didn't do anything wrong I swear. It's not my fault" _Cried Lucy hoping her son would be sympathetic.

"_Where is aunt Ellie?" _questioned Olly.

"_Oh I don't know, doing some police thing with that boys murder" _guessed Lucy.

Olly was concerned now but his mind was thinking everything through. As a reporter he was naturally curious as to why his Aunt would have been actively working again on a closed case. Right now though that was the least of their worries. His other cousin was still missing and he felt a responsibility to go out and locate him, he might not be safe out there alone. Olly knew one thing though, he was going to have to call the police and have them involved because if Aunt Ellie suddenly turned up she was going to hit the roof that one of her children was missing.

Alec had just been given the all clear from the nurse to be discharged but he was under strict orders to rest and not go over doing it or stressing whether it was about work or anything else. He'd never been one to listen to advice he was given and he certainly never followed it. He now felt like a failure and he needed the help of Ellie Miller to finish solving the Latimer case and in revealing the whole truth. That was his focus now he was leaving the hospital, find Ellie and get right back on the case.

The fresh air hit him making him feel a little dizzy and lightheaded. Stopping for a moment Alec took a few deep breaths and waited until he felt a little better. It was a fair walk back into town and once he had started the journey he already felt it was a mistake that he was trying to walk. He stopped again and stood in the bushes at the side of the road, out of the way and only to take a rest stop. He looked around at his plain and empty surroundings and didn't think them as beautiful as the coast that was part of the actual town below. It was only when he looked down that something caught his eye. It was a mobile phone, covered in drops of dew where it had obviously been laying in the ground since early morning. Without thinking he reached down and picked it up. Squinting he looked around again to see if maybe its owner was lurking in the distance but there was no one there.

The phone looked familiar to him but he wasn't able to place where from. Pressing one of the keys he tested to see if it had any power in it. The screen lit up and on it was a picture, two beautiful little boys that Alec recognised instantly as Ellie's. Now he wondered what was her phone doing out here? There were a few missed calls, texts and voice messages but he did not know the code to get it unlocked and view any of them. He started to panic, fearing that something might have happened to her last night. His rest was over, swiftly he headed off to the town, determined now to find Ellie and put his mind at ease that she was ok. He shoved the phone in his pocket as he walked and hoped that she had just dropped it on her way back to Becca Fisher's B&B.

Ellie was cold, shivering now in fact and she was beginning to feel wary. She had figured out now that someone was holding her hostage but she just didn't know whom. She was completely on her own and had no form of contact to get some help. Just as she was wracking her brains trying to think what she could do the door opened and the darkened space was illuminated by sunlight that crept in around the clear silhouette of a man. Ellie's eyes widened in fear, she could see no features or who he was but she was scared. He stepped further inside and then closed the door behind him. That's when Ellie got a better look and she screamed even though the tape muffled the sound. In his hand he held something that resembled a bat and she grew ever fearful the closer her attacker came. She was shocked to see Dean hovering over her and he was equally as shocked to see that this was who Nigel had sent him to guard. He had been instructed to make sure that if she was conscious to return her to an unconscious state. He was sorry to do what he was about to do but felt he had no choice. Taking the bat and lifting it high he screwed his eyes up tight and swung at her. The bat only just caught her and Ellie fell back against the wall unconscious once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec came marching into the Bed and Breakfast and straight to what was Ellie's room. He knocked on the door, quite violently but when no one came to answer it he started slamming his fists against it and calling her name. Becca was just walking the corridor as she heard him shouting and quickened her pace to see what all the commotion was about. She rushed to Alec, a scowl on her face and demanded to know what he was doing. After all she didn't want to have complaining guests because one couldn't control his temper. Alec turned to look at her, he was panting quite heavily, exhausted from all his shouting.

"_Where is Miller...I mean Ellie?" _he asked realising Becca would just think him rude if he only referred to Ellie as Miller.

"_I don't know, she hasn't checked out but her Sister was here with the kids yesterday" _she offered kindly.

"_Where does her Sister live?" _ demanded Alec.

Becca kindly told him but was concerned that he seemed so concerned as to her whereabouts. She wasn't sure but she assumed something must be wrong. Alec had disappeared before she had chance to ask him and so she went about her business trying not to let it distract her.

Alec hurried outside and started to head towards the houses where he had been told Lucy resided. He really hoped he'd find Ellie there safe and well and he could return her phone. All he wanted was to get on with unearthing the real truth they suspected was still buried amongst the community in connection with Danny Latimer's death. The wind was cold and nipped at his skin as they sky clouded over with the thickest black clouds he had seen in a long while. He really hoped he was going to make it to Lucy's before the heavens opened. Quickening his pace he tried to ignore the pain developing in the side of his head and pressed on, he needed to find Ellie and that was his only focus.

The heavens opened, lashing upon lashing of rain came down and the sky was practically black in colour. Unfortunately for Alec he was caught up in it as he had not quite made it to Lucy's yet. He was getting absolutely drenched and he wasn't best pleased about it. A loud rumble of thunder sounded over head and then Alec saw it was followed by a crack of lightening.He began walking faster again and into the estate to find Lucy's house.

The garage that Ellie was being held in had a tin roof. On it the rain sounded louder than it actually was and the racket it was making caused Ellie to begin to stir. This time her head was really pounding but with her hands still bound she couldn't even touch or put pressure on it to see if it helped. She groaned, feeling groggy and lethargic as she looked around and saw she was once again alone. The garage was almost pitch black and she couldn't see much of her surroundings, just feint shadows of furniture and clutter. All she could do was sit and wait for someone to come and hope they would shed more light on why she was there, however whilst she was waiting she tried to concentrate on wriggling free of her restraints.

The tape was super sticky and clung to her skin, rubbing and cutting in as she struggled. It was leaving her skin sore and rough but she kept at it in the hope that fighting with it would result in her freedom. Persistence was all she needed and she was sure she could break it, after all it was only tape. What Ellie didn't know though was that Nigel had been sure to wrap several layers to make the restraint as tough as possible and had left no room for any real movement. She kept at it until she had started to sweat and had exhausted herself. Feeling suffocated by the gag across her mouth she stopped, relaxed and rested but only momentarily, she would not give up.

Outside the little garage and both sat in Nigel's van Dean and him were discussing what to do next. Ellie Miller was going to be a real problem if she discovered it was them who abducted her so they needed to do something quick to silence her. Nigel only had one idea and he was adamant that he was going to go through with it despite Dean not thinking it a good idea. They had a rather in depth discussion about it before Nigel started up the van. Dean had assured him Ellie was definitely unconscious so he was happy to leave her and return later to carry out the job alone. As the engine revved up Ellie just about heard it and could make out that it was leaving not arriving. She didn't know if it was her captor or whether it could be someone able to help her. She wished she could scream, alert whoever it was of her presence but she couldn't and before long it was quiet again and all she could hear was the storm brewing outside.

Alec banged on Lucy's front door, drenched head to toe as a result of getting caught in the downpour and looked quite angry but not intentionally. Lucy opened up the door and looked now as if she was stressed and had been crying. It took Olly appearing behind her and recognising him for Lucy to allow Alec inside. He wasted no time and refused the cup of tea offered by Olly, he wanted to collect information and go.

"_Have you seen Mil...I mean Ellie?" _he asked.

"_No, actually we thought she might be with you?" _answered Olly after looking at his mum to see if she was going to do the honours.

"_So you've not seen her at all?" _asked Alec, completely baffled. That was not what he had expected.

"_No, she left me with the kids yesterday and no one has seen her since" _ shouted Lucy as she stormed away back into the living room to tend to Fred who had begun wailing again, clearly frightened by the storm outside.

Olly looked over to Alec and then moved in closer so he could whisper the further alarming details to him. Alec's eyes widened in alarm at being told that Ellie's oldest Son Tom had also run away earlier that day. Something was very wrong in that household. He thanked Olly and silently left, on the hunt now for two missing persons instead of one, he needed some help and he couldn't deny that it was now time to get the police involved. He paced as fast as he could getting soaked yet again by the sheet rain that was still pouring but making a call to the superintendent at the station. Ellie could be in danger so they would have no choice but to help, especially for one of their own.

Come dinner time it was still raining. Even though Beth Latimer had cooked dinner for Mark, Chloe and Dean she wasn't feeling in a very sociable mood. She hadn't actually been in a sociable mood now since all had been laid to rest or so to speak in the murder investigation of her baby boy. They all sat in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the scraping of cutlery against the plates of those who were eating. Beth had blocked it all out, she was staring aimlessly out of the window just watching the storm that continued to brew outside. They hadn't had one this bad in a long while and it usually signified trouble brewing. Beth was in a complete daze and world of her own, there was nothing on her mind except for remembering her baby boy.

Dean's phone suddenly started ringing loudly and to his embarrassment everyone turned to look at him. There was so much tension in the room you could have cut it with a knife. He apologised and glanced down at his phone, it was Nigel calling and it was almost dark. Dean didn't know why but he suspected he wanted some help with something. He smiled and excused himself to take the call. Out in the hall he answered it but whispered as he didn't wish to be overheard. Nigel sounded panicked and demanded that Dean come and meet him. The young lad didn't know what to do, he was frightened but felt he had better do as he was asked rather than risk annoying Nigel. He felt rude doing so but he wandered back into where his girlfriend's family were dining and made his excuse to leave. He seemed anxious and hurried which made Chloe instantly suspicious. She got up and offered to show him out but he insisted she not and disappeared. Annoyed Chloe got up and followed him, calling after him but the door had slammed shut by the time she reached it. Grabbing her coat and hurrying to slip into a nearby pair of shoes she had discarded she went out after him.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Dean. Dean where are you going?" _called Chloe as she hurried along miles behind him, but he was on a mission, so focused that he was mentally blocking her out.

When she didn't drop it and go running back home Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned round to stare at her like a person possessed. He couldn't drag her into this and she had to return home before she discovered anything. He waited for her to approach him and then took a grip on her holding her at arms length and not letting her come any closer. Dean knew he needed her to return home, to keep her safe because if Nigel thought she knew their secret he'd probably try to kill her too. Nigel would do anything to keep his guilt silenced and Dean wanted no harm to come to his beloved Chloe.

"_Please Chloe you must go home" _he said looking panicked and licking his lips nervously.

"_No, why must I? What's going on Dean?" _she asked him, all trust she had for him gone. He had been acting shady now for a few days and she was highly suspicious as she knew he was hiding something. It was what, that was the question?

Dean rolled his eyes and stared at her, sternly repeating himself to depict how serious he was before he let go of her and began again to walk away leaving her idly standing alone in the street. Confused and upset Chloe watched him as he began to walk away again not knowing what exactly she should do. She had many options she supposed but which of them was right. She could follow Dean and find out what was going on for herself, perhaps putting herself in danger, she could return home and tell her parents or she could just ignore it altogether. She stood and pondered over the many thoughts for a while before deciding to follow him, no matter what the risks or implications may be.

At home Beth was clearing away the dishes silently and ignoring Mark as he ranted about Chloe just disappearing like that. He was accusing Beth of not caring, yelling and screaming that she was being so selfish lately and that it was not good of her to behave in such a way. He was frustrated that she still seemed to be punishing him for all that had happened with Becca, the unborn baby and their late son Danny. They didn't talk anymore, discuss how they were feeling or about the baby. She had been for the latest scan alone, insisting that she didn't want him there and just generally shutting him out. It was all beginning to drive him a little bit crazy.

Beth clattered with the dishes in the sink, washing them by hand and not using the dishwasher in an attempt to keep her occupied and stop her mind from wandering. She had so many thoughts on what Mark was saying and she understood, agreed even that perhaps they shouldn't have just let Chloe go running out but she was numb. She didn't show any signs of caring even though she did and she suspected she was becoming depressed. His voice was just a humming now to her as his words just merged into nothing comprehensible until...

"_BETH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" _he screamed.

For some reason this time his shouting at her made something inside her snap. She had put up with weeks of it and it was time for it to stop. She dropped the dish she was holding back into the soapy water and reached for a towel to one side to dry her hands before turning to see him. Mark was angered, he was panting heavily and glaring at his wife waiting for her to answer his question.

"_Yeah I am listening to you Mark" _she answered in a raised voice rather than shouting. She wanted to come across as firm and in control not emotional and squeaky as she would do should she have retaliated by shouting. _"I have been listening to you for weeks now and its boring!" _she yelled this time as she stormed out of the kitchen passed him.

He had officially annoyed her enough for her to want to leave. She just couldn't be in that house with him right now. Thundering up the stairs she entered the bedroom and grabbed an overnight bag, throwing in just a few things and then heading out to collect some bits from the bathroom. By this time Mark had made his way upstairs and was waiting for her on the landing. He looked confused as she emerged from the bathroom with a select few toiletries and tried to get back into the bedroom, of which the doorway he was partially blocking.

"_Hang on a minute Beth, what are you doing?" _He asked.

Beth didn't answer him, she just tried to squeeze passed him but he was quick to stop her by planting a firm grip on both of her arms and he felt her go rigid as he held her. She wouldn't make eye contact with him and there was a long silence before she suddenly screamed for him to let her go. Mark could tell just from her tone that she was annoyed with him and instantly let go. He didn't move though so Beth ended up shoving passed him to go back to the bedroom and chuck the armful of things she was carrying into her bag. That was it, she had everything she needed and now she was going, just to have some space and time on her own. Pulling the bag off of the bed she started going across to the doorway only to find Mark blocking it again.

There was a struggle between them as she tried to get him out of her way and they actually ended up physically shoving each other back and forth until she had managed to get passed him to the top of the stairs. It was as she rushed to get down them aware that Mark was rapidly following behind her in a desperate attempt to stop her leaving. She was only a few steps down the stairs when her foot slipped and she went tumbling down the remaining stairs. Mark couldn't do anything, he just saw it all unfolding before him too quickly and before he even had a chance to try and prevent it. He stilled watching in horror as his pregnant wife landed at the bottom of the stairs, her bag tumbling down after her and landing at her side.

Chloe was stalking Dean and he was oblivious to her presence. He had just assumed she had turned and gone back and so had pressed on to his destination. Chloe hadn't yet worked out where they were heading but she knew the surroundings were familiar, even in the dark. Focused on watching Dean rather than looking where she was going she accidentally kicked a can and had to dart behind a shrub just branching out onto the pathway when Dean's head flew round to investigate.

"_Hello?" _he called out to see if anyone was actually there and paused for a moment to wait and see.

His voice echoed around as Chloe peeked around to see if he was still looking behind him. She saw that he had a slight trace of fear on his face but put it down to him being alone and walking in the dark. Everyone in Broadchurch was wary of walking around at night since events with Danny even though the killer had been caught. As soon as Dean got moving again Chloe continued to follow until he stopped beside a van with the engine running. It looked familiar but she didn't want to get too close whilst Dean was still on the pavement. He was talking to the Driver and then suddenly he darted in front of the van and Chloe heard the door open. Rushing forward she headed to the back of the van and realising she would need to get in too if she was going to discover what he was up to tried the handle on the back door. Luckily it was unlocked, opening it and hoping not to alert their attention she climbed inside and before she had chance to close the door the van started slowly to move off. Grabbing the door she gently pulled it back towards her knowing that it wouldn't be closed properly but if she left it open there was more of a chance she would be discovered and that wasn't part of her plan.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Beth" _screamed Mark, minutes after the event of her fall had taken place. He hadn't known what to do but now he found himself running down the stairs, his actions hurried as he reached the bottom and stood over body. She didn't appear to be breathing. Kneeling at her side Mark picked her body up from the floor even though he shouldn't have moved her at all in case he did further harm. He knew he needed some help, scrambling up onto his feet he left her and ran to the living room frantically searching for the telephone handset that had been absent from its stand in the hall. He was desperate as he threw objects from where they rested as he hunted. Pushing a stack of magazines from the coffee table the handset went tumbling to the floor with them and he snatched it up.

He stared at it his finger hovering over the keypad shaking uncontrollably as he moved it to push the buttons to dial. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring as he stared down the hall, his eyes fixed on his wife heaped upon the floor at the foot of their stairs. He didn't blink once until his eyes closed at the sound of a voice as the call was answered.

"_Hello" _

In the back of the van Chloe was holding onto the side for dear life trying not to be thrown about as it covered a very uneven ground. The journey hadn't exactly been smooth but she knew now they were definitely off road. She longed to see where they were headed and what stupid scheme Dean had gotten involved in now. She had understood the drugs, assisted and even revelled in the rebellious nature of it as some sort of outlet for her emotions but she had a bad feeling about all of this. Call it intuition but she sensed whatever she was about to discover she wasn't going to be able treat it the same way. She was beginning to feel sick as the van suddenly came to a halt and she heard the engine cut out and the slamming of the doors as Nigel and Dean exited the vehicle.

Her heart began to beat painfully in her chest as she looked around the dark caucus of the van wondering if there was anything she could hide behind. As quietly as she could she pulled out her phone and pushed a button to light the screen. Using it as a very dim torch she shone it around the van only to notice to her left a stack of boxes and lying just in front on them what looked like a crossbow contraption, with heaps of sheets and some other useless junk which meant nothing to her. Slowly she allowed herself to stand and trying to be as quiet as she could, tiptoed over to crouch down behind the boxes. She closed her phone immediately the second she was settled and tried to listen to the goings on outside to see if she could determine what was happening.

Dean waited patiently at the rear of the van, clasping his hands together and breathing warm air into them to keep them warm. It was not a particularly warm night up on the cliffs and the sky was clear as anything, showing every twinkling star available in sight. He was so nervous and gotten himself too involved in all this vendetta and revenge stuff with Nigel that he was now beginning to regret it. Lost in deep thought of how he could get out of this, or trying to work out what he could do or who he could tell before it was too late for detective Miller he was startled when Nigel's hand touched his shoulder and jumped in reaction when his voice whispered that the coast was clear.

"_Get a grip" _hissed Nigel.

Alec had been at the bed and breakfast most of the evening. He was alone in this and needed a plan of action. He knew Miller should be able to take care of herself, for a while at least he hoped. He needed time to think and it was driving him crazy trying. It was Tom he was more concerned for. Earlier that day he and Olly had gone for a look round but had no clue where Tom may have headed. It was almost as if the second he had left Lucy house he had vanished and it was most mysterious indeed. The frustration of not knowing was driving him crazy and he could not go through the details any more. He was a the type of man who preferred to be in action, working hard in the field not cooped in a room trying to piece it all together from notes. Especially when a young boy of similar age had died not weeks before and suspicious goings on suggest that the actual murder was still lurking and praying on victims in the area.

**When Tom had run out of his Aunts house he hadn't a plan in mind. He had just headed where his feet had taken him, running as fast as he could until he had no choice to stop. Breathlessly he rested his hands on his knees and squatted on the pavement trying desperately to catch his breath so he could continue on. He had made it out of the housing estate and closer towards the town centre. He had almost been heading in the direction of the beach but for no particular reason. It was his mum he was on the hunt for but he wasn't quite sure where he was. **

**As he straightened up he was aware of a van slowly stopping by his side. Nigel Carter was driving and he knew of the man but not much about him or who he really was. He looked as the van stopped and Nigel wound down the window. **

"_**Hey there pal, you alright?" **_**he enquired with a smile. **

**Tom nodded but then contradicted the action by shaking his head. He needed someone to help him, just figure out what was going on and perhaps help him locate the whereabouts of his mum Ellie. ** **Danny had told him once or twice that Nigel was a family friend of theirs and that sometimes he spent time with Nigel and Dean up at a farm just outside of town. He had invited Tom a few times but he'd never gone along, frightened that his mother would catch him and they would all be in trouble. **

"_**Well hop in mate. I'll see if I can help" **_**offered Nigel in what seemed a kind gesture. **

**At first Tom was hesitant but when he heard Danny's voice in his head telling him again that Nigel was an all right guy and nice to everyone he reconsidered. Smiling and nodding he hurried round to the passenger side of the van and climbed in. He was careful to put on his belt and then he looked to Nigel with an appreciative smile in way of saying thanks for his kindness. **

"_**So pal what's the matter then?" **_**asked Nigel kindly as he rolled the van away from the curb. **

"_**I was looking for mum, no one has seen her for a whole day" **_**announced Tom innocently with sadness in his voice. **

**Nigel tried to act shocked as if he hadn't heard anything as he slowly began to accelerate. After a short pause and as they headed out of town to where Nigel was secretly holding the boy's mother he cleared his throat and said something to try and ease the tension he felt was building between him and his unfamiliar guest. **

"_**So where do you think she is pal?" **_**he asked as his skin developed a thin layer of nervous sweat. **

**Tom turned to face him his eyes wide and his expression said. **_**"I don't know, but I wish she would come back. I miss her," **_**he declared sadly. **

"_**Where are we going?" **_**he asked as they turned off onto a little dirt track.**

**Nigel swallowed down the lump in his throat, **_**"I just have to make a quick stop and pick up something for a job" **_**he lied. Tom was going to be a problem and he would have to solve it. Stopping just outside the lock up he shut off the van and warned Tom to stay there and he'd only be a minute. He didn't want to do what he was about to but it was the only way to stop her son from discovering the truth. Heading to the back of the van he opened up the back doors and pulled forward his toolbox. From it he pulled out a small bottle and a rag. Tipping some of the contents of the bottle onto it he could instantly smell the aroma of the smelling salts and felt light headed at its prominence. Taking it he quickly crept round to the passenger side and opened the door grabbing Tom, who gave a struggle best he could but Nigel obviously the stronger party overpowered him and pressed the rag to his face until he passed out. **

"_Mark, Hello…is something wrong?" _came Becca's voice through the handset as Mark held it in his shaking hand. He stayed silent just listening to her repeat the question a few times before he finally answered her.

"_I think it's my fault. I don't think she is breathing" _he stated slowly in a calm voice.

"_Who Mark? What are you talking about?" _came Becca's voice in a distinctive panicked tone.

"_Beth…" _he stated slowly, a coldness present in his tone that made her gasp.

"_Don't do a thing Mark. I am coming over" _she stated before the line cut dead.

Mark continued to stare at Beth as he dropped the handset from the height at which he'd held it and slowly started to walk back out to where she lay. She hadn't moved, crouching down he placed his index and middle finger to her neck and gentle searched for a pulse but was unsuccessful. He was an emotionless shell, he did love Beth dearly but lately she hadn't been the Beth he knew at all and so he didn't really know how he felt about all of this. His attitude had certainly changed from earlier and he knew he should have called an ambulance but his brain refused to engage the actions of his conscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec headed out in the night, not quite sure where he was going to end up. He was just working on a hunch and it all began where it had started with Susan Wright. Reaching the little caravan he saw it in darkness but decided to knock on the door anyway to see if she was just lurking in the shadows within. He was surprised when the door did open up and she held the dog back, she peered round and didn't look her usual calm and relaxed self. He insisted she let him in and she did but checked around outside before closing the door as if she thought she was being watched.

"_So Susan, I have a problem" _declared Detective Hardy.

"_Oh" _she said sounding surprised, whether it was genuine or not Alec was struggling to tell.

Turning to face her after he had quickly examined his surroundings, looking with the trained eye to see if there was any evidence, Alec continued with a quizzical look upon his face as he scrutinised Susan.

"_Detective Miller. She has gone missing, you know anything about it?" _he questioned as he raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer.

"_Should I?" _answered Susan, responding to his question with another and acting her usual cryptic self again.

"_Don't play games with me. Do you know where she is or not?" _yelled Alec losing his temper and patience with her.

It actually worked frightening Susan just enough to get a serious answer from her and she shook her head. What she failed to do though was mention she had seen Detective Miller last night and had warned her to watch her back because she had known Nigel was creeping up on her and had plan to attack. She had spoken to him when his van had whizzed past her and he'd stopped to warn her to get back out of town. She had been the one who had informed him Ellie had been up ahead and it was the Detective he wanted to make disappear if he wanted all of this to go away. So she didn't know exactly where Ellie might be but she knew who would. She didn't dare say though. Nigel was a monster and she was scared of him but at the end of the day he was her flesh and blood and she just couldn't turn him in.

"_Don't know a thing" _she clarified when Alec lingered in her trailer.

"_Now Detective Hardy if you'd excuse me I have things to be getting on with" _she stated as a way of asking him to leave.

He obliged but left feeling less than satisfied. Ellie was still missing and he was sure that even though Susan had been calm and cool he had a feeling she was hiding information and preventing him from finding the truth. There was nothing he could do about it though. His one lead had fizzled into nothing and he was once again frustrated and alone in the search for Ellie. Standing on the sand he gazed across the bay.

"_Miller! Where are you?" _he yelled out. He found it most liberating but it didn't help solve the mystery of Ellie's disappearance.

In the back of the van Chloe was breathing erratically when the door was opened and she heard movement as one of them stepped inside. Trying her best to stay quiet and out of sight , Chloe peered through the gap in the boxes to see them pull out the sheets. It looked and seemed heavy and she had to clap her hand to her mouth to stop her gasping when the sheets moved and revealed what was inside. She recognised the young boy as Tom Miller, her late brothers best friend and felt sick as her mind ran wild with thoughts of what they might have done to him. She couldn't see enough to be sure but she prayed he had come to no real harm as they slammed the door shut of the van and therefore were no longer in her sight.

Dean and Nigel struggled together to move Tom into the lock up and luckily still found Ellie unconscious. They dumped his body down in front of her and then Nigel returned to the van. Dean was alone with them and felt nervous, it crept him out being with two almost lifeless bodies. Nigel went to the van and opened up the back to step in and retrieve the crossbow as Chloe watched him. Accidentally this time she knocked something making him aware of her presence and he began to investigate. Peering over the boxes he looked down to catch a glimpse of blonde and instantly reached down to pull her out. He was shocked to see the stowaway was Chloe but this was no time for sentiment, he couldn't be sure how much she had seen so now she was involved. Taking her he dragged her to the lock up with him.

Dean had a shocked look on his face as Nigel hauled his girlfriend inside and threw her into him. His whole demeanour had changed now and he was acting like a true stranger. Dean held Chloe close as she cried after she had looked around and taken in what was going on. The sight of her mother's friend Ellie and Danny's friend Tom unconscious cut her up as her mind ran wild with ideas as to what was happening.

"_Nig Mate, listen I don't think this is a good idea" _warned Dean as he carefully slipped into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He was as scared as his girlfriend. They were in way over their heads.

Nigel turned to him, a hint of madness detectable in his eyes and smiled wickedly. He had an edge of nerves as he spoke and both of them could tell he wasn't comfortable in the situation but it was on his conscious what he had done and he felt he needed to do something more to protect himself, even if it made things worse. He wasn't himself, he was like a man possessed by the ghost of another, much more evil. Lifting the weapon he had bought in with him he pointed it straight at Ellie causing Chloe to scream out loudly in fright with the anticipation of what he might do.

"_Shut her up!" _spat Nigel angrily as he glared at Dean. In fright he covered Chloe's mouth making her frightened of him now also.

Unfortunately Chloe's screams caused Ellie to stir and she woke to find the crossbow aimed right at her. Transfixed she stared at the man she recognised as her body tensed and became rigid. She had not a clue why or how she had come to be there but she was beginning to get an idea. It wasn't until Chloe let out a muffled scream that she allowed her eyes to move and she realised who else was in the room. When her eyes landed on her baby boy she suddenly sprang to life, frantically trying to break free and scream herself.

The crossbow and Nigel suddenly aimed in a different direction when Chloe broke free of Dean's restraint and tried to make a run from him. Nigel panicked. Releasing the arrow it shot off in Chloe's direction and became wedged in her body as she fell to the floor gasping for breath in shock. Dropping the weapon Nigel was suddenly horrified by what he had done. He had the urge to run and followed up on that seconds later as he bolted back to the van and even though flustered managed to drive away from the scene with ease.


	12. Chapter 12

Panicking Dean started to freak out at the sight of his girlfriend slowly bleeding to death. Still restrained but as the only adult present Ellie knew she had to take control of the situation. She couldn't do it alone though, she tried shuffling forward to get Dean's attention but he didn't seem to be noticing. Straining she tried her best to mumble through the tape and eventually Dean looked over at her all teary eyed. She used her eyes to talk to him, pleading him to come over and free her of her restraints. It took him a few minutes to realise but when he did he hurried over to Ellie and ripped the tape from her mouth. She cursed in her way, as it ripped off and seemed to peel away half her skin.

"_Unite me" _breathed Ellie knowing she needed to get a move on if there was going to be any hope of saving Chloe's life. Struggling and fumbling as he spent more time worrying about Chloe, Dean's fingers slipped and struggled to try and rip through the tape that bound Ellie. It was no use, no matter what he tried it just wouldn't budge. Ellie frantically scanned the now lit area for something he might be able to use to help him free her of the restraints. Nothing caught her eye until she squinted staring into the darkest corner and noticed what looked like a pair of sheers. Getting Dean's attention again she sent him off to investigate further.

Blood was pumping now out of Chloe's wound, where the arrow remained lodged. Soaking the white cotton of her top it was now beginning to collect in a puddle on the floor beneath her and she was a deathly shade of pale. They hadn't long until all hope would be gone and Ellie was determined the Latimer's would not lose another child on her watch. She insisted Dean hurry as he returned to her and with shaky and unsteady grip tried to cut the tape and not catch Ellie in the process. He was so nervous and it didn't help that the sheers where heavy but somehow he managed it. The tape fell from Ellie's wrists and leaving her ankles bound she got onto her knees and shuffled forward to check Chloe's vitals.

There was only just a pulse. Hurrying Ellie turned to Dean and demanded his phone. He was stunned and slow to react, everything getting to him and causing him to be a wreck. Luckily she was holding it all together, the adrenaline definitely fuelling her for now. As she rushed an explanation to the emergency services, exploiting her status as a police officer to receive immediate assistance she stressed how urgent her situation was. Talking to Chloe, in an attempt to try and keep what ever consciousness may be present there, Ellie patiently waited for the ambulance, making sure that Chloe got her full attention until they arrived. It had been a struggle to describe where they were and she just hoped in the dark that they wouldn't struggle in locating them. That few seconds could be crucial between saving a life and losing one.

At the Latimer household, Becca and Mark watched as the paramedics scooped Beth's body up off of the floor and took her out to the ambulance. It was Becca who had insisted they call them and deny any accusation that Mark might have pushed her as it was all an accident. No one had any proof that the couple had been rowing and contaminating the scene Becca had moved the hold all and placed all Beth's belongings back in their rightful places. There was no evidence now of her trying to leave or the upset, just as long as Mark kept quiet Becca promised to be his alibi. She had it all planned out, the perfect little cover for him and he was grateful. With tears in his eyes he let Becca guide him to her car and lifelessly sat in the passenger seat as they followed the ambulance.

As Alec slowly made his way back through the town he was lost in a world of thought. Anyone observing him would assume he was oblivious to his surroundings and in some ways he was. Just strolling he was mapping out in his mind, like any good detective would, all the possibilities. Nothing was jumping out at him until he was distracted by a van whizzing passed him in a blur. He turned back to look over his shoulder to see it slam on its breaks and hear the screeching of the wheels as it shot around the corner on what could have easily been two wheels. It was heading in the direction of the little housing estate and had Alec highly suspicious. Doubling back on himself he started in that direction curious as to the vans whereabouts now. It had been a blur of blue he was sure that had passed him and one of his previous suspects, Nigel Carter, had a van that matched that description. He was going on a whim but he prayed it might result in a lead and help him to track down Miller.

By the time Alec had reached the corner the van had completely disappeared. Following the pathway round he allowed himself to venture further into the maze that was the housing estate. His eyes scanned all around as he kept an eye out for the van. It was difficult in the dark to determine which house was which because they all just looked the same. Hearing a noise that resounded the slam of a van door, he crept along the hedgerow until he stopped at the end and peered round on to the drive. It was Nigel's van, the back door was open and heavy footsteps could be heard moving around inside. Standing back Alec waited patiently and observed. It took a while for Nigel to finally emerge but when he did Alec could clearly make out the sweat on his brow and his tense state.

"_Good Evening" _ he chirped, stepping out and startling Nigel which in turn made him jump.

"_Can I help you?" _he sneered after catching his breath from the fright and scowled at the Detective stood before him.

"_Well you may be able to actually" _replied Alec calmly. _"I am looking for Detective Miller, have you seen her?" _he asked.

"_No" _was the short sharp reply that came from Nigel as he slammed the doors of his van shut and headed towards the house.

"_Are you sure?" _quizzed Alec, testing to try and provoke an agitated reaction.

"_Positive" _ Nigel slowly replied as he turned to face Alec.

"_Now why don't I believe you" _answered Alec examining Nigel closely and frowning. It was a rhetorical question not that Nigel understood. Frustrated now and frankly a little annoyed Nigel shook his head in disbelief. Was Detective Hardy accusing him of something?

"_Are accusing me of something? because if you are you better have all your facts right" _Nigel retorted in a raised voice but it was definitely a threat. Alec took it as a warning but that didn't mean he was going to stop there.

"_Not yet. If you have nothing to hide you won't mind me asking you a few questions then?" _pushed Alec. Keeping the conversation going until a crack appeared. This was the make or break answer. If he said yes, Alec would have further information, if no it was suspicious and he would need to do further investigation but Nigel would become the prime suspect in his eyes.

"_I got nothing to hide and nothing to tell you" _came Nigel's blunt reply as he quickly unlocked the front door and stepped inside before Alec could follow. _"If I knew where she was I'd say" _he called out slamming the door in Alec's face.

Letting out a groan of frustration Alec turned away. He was no closer to the truth or answers as to why Ellie had suddenly disappeared like she had. As he walked down the drive and passed the van he looked for any suspicious signs. It was a print on the window that caught his attention. A mark left by a hand, a child's and he instantly thought of Tom. Mulling over some thoughts for a second he examined the mark of fingerprints on the glass. It gave him an idea. Nigel hadn't locked the van and had definitely been up to something within. Heading to the back he tried the van door which popped open. Trying not to attract suspicion he gently pulled it open and snook inside to see what might be lurking within. He needed his phone for light, and shone it carefully round the van as he searched for clues. Nothing jumped out at him until he reached the pile of sheets clearly concealing something. With caution he approached and carefully lifted them to reveal what had purposely been hidden beneath. His eyes widened in alarm and he had a sick feeling in his stomach. It was a cross bow, luckily he thought not loaded and a little blue jacket unmistakably Tom's.

Before Alec had a chance to examine anything further he heard footsteps and darted to the door to hop out before he was caught being nosy. He was just about to climb out when Nigel appeared in front of him. He was frowning and had an unrecognisable look upon his face which left Alec suddenly feeling wary. That evil glint in Nigel's eyes caught in the moonlight and a second later he pushed Alec back causing him to stumble and fall to the van floor before he followed him inside.


	13. Chapter 13

The ambulance had arrived at the cliff top and after a frantic search had managed to locate Detective Miller and had hurried to take Chloe away. Dean had been ushered out with them and put into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics having arrived at such a scene had immediately radio for further assistance and left just as the other arrived to tend to Ellie and her son. Tom was still unconscious upon the floor but they were satisfied he was breathing and okay. Ellie didn't really cause them much concern either but the wound on her head they knew would definitely need to be checked out thoroughly. Loading her in beside her son they too went speeding off to the hospital, sirens on and blue lights flashing.

Now on his back in the back of Nigel's van a wary Alec awaited his attackers next move. It would be stupid of Nigel to do anything too serious to Alec because he would be found out and there would be no hope for him then. Knowing and trained in how to handle these types of hostage situations, Alec started to put his skills to the test. If Nigel knew anything it was now to bargain with it and Alec would assure his freedom remained. All he seemed to care about at the moment was Miller and the welfare and safe return of her and her son. He would do anything to have them back safe.

"_Come on now Nigel, don't do anything you'll regret" _said Alec in a calm and placid tone.

"_I won't regret it. If you an 'er are out of the way there will be no problem" _

"_Just think about it for a minute. If both myself and Detective Miller disappear there will just be more questions asked. Do you really want that?" _asked Alec.

"_No one will miss you two" _snarled Nigel and he reached across the van in the direction of the cross bow.

"_What about Miller's kids, they will miss her" _Alec quickly blurted out. It was all just little questions and statements to test, all about seeing how Nigel reacted.

"_He won't" _ stated Nigel bluntly.

"_Who?" _asked Alec.

"_Her kid" _snapped Nigel thinking he was just being stupid.

"_Which one?" _quizzed Alec, surely Nigel knew Ellie had two sons but if he didn't this could be interesting.

"_Her one, the boy" _

"_Tom, why won't he miss his mum Nigel?" _pried Alec suspecting now more than he had before that if Nigel didn't just know something he had done something.

"_Cause he is with her" _ he snapped and then instantly shut up realising what he had said.

This was very interesting for Alec, Nigel having practically convicted himself but what actually for was the question. Had he murdered them both or was he just holding them hostage somewhere together. There was silence in the back of the van until Alec opened his mouth to start questioning further. However he never got the chance as his phone started ringing loudly in his pocket. He scrambled to find it and answered it before Nigel could react to try and stop him.

"_Hello" _he puffed out as he rolled to one side to miss Nigel tumbling down upon him.

"_Wait, what you've found her..." _ repeated Alec loudly so that Nigel could hear. He froze when Alec mentioned Ellie's name and then began to panic. If she had been found now it could all lead back to him, especially if Chloe was ok. He needed to get away, hurrying to move he crawled to the van door and hopped out as he heard Alec giving his name and description to what clearly was the police the other end of the phone. He would have to try and get as far away as possible now, running to the front of the van he no longer cared if Alec made it out or not. He started the engine and reversed out of the driveway so quickly Alec stumbled getting up. The brakes went on as Alec reached the door and there was literally seconds between him jumping out onto the tarmac and Nigel speeding away.

Now all Alec had to do was make his way to the hospital. He was relieved Ellie was ok but he wanted Nigel stopped and caught. Something wasn't right there and his mind started coming up with all ideas as to what Nigel might actually be trying to cover up and he couldn't help wondering if it had something to do with Danny. Making a move he disappeared off back out of the estate and headed for the hospital hoping that he wouldn't find Miller in too bad of a state as the superintendent had not been very forthcoming with details.

It was as Ellie was wheeled onto the ward that she noted Mark Latimer sat in a waiting room to her left. She demanded the staff stop the trolley and called out to him amusing he was there for Chloe. Since the conviction of her husband she had been kept distant from Mark and Beth so hoped now he wouldn't blank her. She had to call his name a few times before she actually captured his attention and when he looked up she realised he had been crying.

"_How is Chloe?" _she called having not been updated herself when she had asked the paramedics.

"_What?" _called out Mark, getting up to come over to her confused by her question. What was she asking about Chloe for?

"_Chloe, have you not seen her yet. Mark I am sorry there was nothing I could do to stop him" _wailed Ellie as she began to cry. Emotion was definitely getting the better of her now.

"_What's happened?" _asked Mark, his voice filled with concern.

"_Chloe, she shouldn't have been there Mark. Nigel he just shot at her..." _

There was no further time for Ellie to give him any more details before he went running off back in the direction of reception. It set her mind wandering, if he wasn't there for Chloe then who was he there for?

"_My daughter, Chloe Latimer. Can you tell me where she is please?" _ demanded Mark of the slightly scatty receptionist. She searched the records and then winced at what she read. Chloe was in operating and there was no way he was going to be allowed anywhere near. Calming the visitor the receptionist assured him she would get a consultant and couldn't help but feel sympathy for him having both his wife and daughter in hospital fighting for their lives just weeks after his sons death.

Unable to argue or do a thing Mark took a seat in the waiting area as Becca came to join him. She had just heard about Chloe in the corridor and been pointed in the right direction to find him after having come across Ellie. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders she comforted him as they waited. It had been a very stressful evening for him and here were things just getting worse. She vowed no matter what she would look out for him, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness for his.


	14. Chapter 14

Everything was finally beginning to come together and everyone apart from Susan Wright and Nigel Carter were present at the hospital. Few of them were harmed but it was Mark Latimer who actually stood to lose everything. His pregnant wife and teenage daughter were both fighting for their lives in separate wards. What pained him most was that he wasn't allowed in to see either of them and the police had arrived to question him. They were hinting at suspicions he knew more than he was letting on about how the casualties had come to harm. It was infuriating him beyond belief that he was being quizzed about these things. The guilt of Beth's accident was playing on his mind but where Chloe was concerned he had no idea and was still trying to piece it altogether himself.

Alex had yet to be reunited with Ellie but he was relieved to have discovered she was well and that also Tom seemed to be making a full recovery. What he hadn't yet heard was all the news surrounding the Latimer's. He was tied up in phone calls trying to convince the superintendent that it was Nigel Carter they needed to track and locate. He definitely held key information not only to the disappearance of Miller but also to the death of Danny Latimer. Of this information Alec was certain. He was practically yelling to get his point across when the call came to an abrupt end. The Super had heard enough, she wasn't convinced at all and had yelled something back in a distorted angry voice before terminating the conversation. Annoyed Alec acted out, punching the nearest wall and then flinching at the pain because he had hit with more impact than he had intended to. Speaking to Miller was his only hope, maybe she could convince the Super that there was something more.

Sat by her son's bedside Ellie was feeling tearful. She had done all that was necessary, letting her sister know she was alright and cheekily asking if she could have Fred for another night. Time was all distorted to Ellie, day feeling like night and vice versa, she just wanted everything to be returned too normal. Alec barging in certainly disturbed her and somewhat ruined the tranquillity of the peace in Tom's room. He wasn't badly injured just suffering from the effects of the chloroform he had been drugged with. The doctor's had told his mother that due to the amount of the substance he had inhaled recovery could take longer than normal. It had come to fruition that Nigel had been careless and therefore had overdosed her son with a dangerous level of the toxin. Ellie a normally very forgiving person vowed not to be in this case, Nigel could not, should not and would not be forgiven if her precious little boy didn't pull through this.

"_How is he?" _asked Alec politely. He was eager to know but he was more eager to find out what Ellie might know that could be of some help.

She had teary eyes as she turned and looked up to him to repeat what the doctors had told her. She choked on the words, not quite able to come to terms with them when saying them properly out loud for the first time. Alec instantly sympathised, typical once he had become a fan of someone. This is why he usually kept his distance; in their field there was little room or time for emotional attachment. He had trained himself to pull away from it but where Ellie was concerned he now valued her as a friend. In an act very out of character he swooped down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She appreciated the sentiment but it just worsened her tears. She looked back to her son and felt useless; there was nothing she could do.

"_What information did you get Miller?" _Alec asked.

Ellie smiled, typical Alec she thought always sticking to a bit of normality, even given the situation. She wasn't mad though she quite appreciated it.

"_Not a lot" _she declared sadly. She couldn't tell him any more than he already knew but she too suspected that Nigel Carter was somehow involved in the murder of Danny Latimer. She didn't confirm her suspicions though to Alec, she didn't need to because he already knew. Looking at her in a quizzical way he almost demanded that she admit what she was thinking but she couldn't bring herself too.

"_You know I can't help thinking…it could have been Tom next" _she stated sadly as she looked back to her son again and reached for his hand. It was then that she felt Alec's sympathetic hand squeeze her shoulder. It made her look back round and to him. After a moment of silence she was ready to say what she hadn't wanted to only minutes before. Swallowing the hard, dry lump that had formed in her throat she felt her eyes well up all over again. _"I think Nigel knows something" _

"_Yes!" _ Cheered Alec loudly as though he was watching a football game and his team had just scored.

"_Tell this to the Super Miller, she will believe you. I need this case re-opened with us on it if we are going to prove what we know" _he sparked enthusiastically but truth be told Ellie wasn't ready for this. He seemed so excited though, like he had a tiny bit more hope, yet she wanted nothing more than to dash it. Her son had to come first but being the kind person she was, Ellie was sure that compromise could be made.

"_Bring the Super to me here and I'll try" _she offered. With that Alec couldn't have disappeared any quicker.

Nigel was exhausted and figured he must have been driving now for over an hour. He pulled up on the roadside and cut the engine off as he began to chuckle. He found it hysterical that he had managed to run himself out of town when all this time he had been trying to drive his mother away to keep his secret a secret. Now it had nothing to do with her at all and he had dug this compromising hole for himself. It was a shame he thought that his run in with Detective Hardy was so unproductive. Eventually his hysterical laughter turned into heaving sobs as he broke down in realisation that now all he could do was run. His plans to dispose of those who suspected him had been scuppered and so going home was not an option.

Hours had passed and the Super still hadn't come to visit Ellie Miller but on the plus side Tom was starting to come around. It filled her with relief that he was waking up but the doctors had warned her his state and condition would remain unknown until he had fully gained consciousness and they could start running tests. With just that little bit of hope though Ellie was feeling more positive. She didn't want to leave Tom's side but she was more than eager to tell Detective Hardy the good news. The next nurse that came in found herself collared by Ellie and asked to find Alec so that he could return inside. As her son's eyes opened for the first time she was all heart and mother and then when he spoke a hint of detective started to shine through.

After questioning Tom Ellie had learned how he'd come to be in Nigel's van, where they had gone and what had happened to him before he had been dragged inside to her upon that cliff. What Tom was concealing were the fears he had about Susan and what he had seen the night before when he had snuck out of the B & B. He didn't want to tell her because he was frightened of the stranger and her dog now despite having been so friendly upon first meeting. He gave a weak little cough and closed his eyes again. The doctors proud that he was well and able to relive past events told Ellie there would be no permanent damage to her son's health and for that she was grateful. Sat back in silence it was Alec who broke it, having finally returned with the superintendent. They all crowded into the little room and as Tom rested Ellie told them all that he had told her and confirmed her own suspicions also.

From what she had heard Elaine couldn't deny there was sufficient evidence and witnesses to convict Nigel, but not in connection to Danny Latimer. In the case of kidnapping and cause of bodily harm where Tom, Chloe and Ellie were concerned he was to be tracked down and arrested. This excited both Ellie and Alec, it was a step closer to the concealed truth. It was just a shame given the circumstances it had had to happen this way. An instant search was started to locate Nigel and it was spread around the bordering counties in case he had managed to get out of town, which was highly likely. Now all they could do was wait again and pray he hadn't travelled too far.

Sat alone Nigel was now vividly reliving the events from the night of Danny Latimer's death. He and his estranged mother were the only two who knew the real truth behind what had happened that fateful night. It had been a relief for him the day Joe Miller had confessed taking all responsibility for the murder only because he thought that had been the end of it. But in hindsight now he should have known that the past wouldn't leave him and would one day return to haunt him. Now he couldn't shake the images and vivid reconstructions he was imaging. Danny Latimer's death was still accidental but Nigel had convinced himself that the young boy had bought it upon himself.

**When Danny had woken on the beach he had gasped for breath, his temporary loss of oxygen having left him desperate to regulate and return to normal. He had sat up almost like a body possessed and stared out to the ocean as he had done this and come to terms with the realisation of what had happened. He had looked all around confused by what had happened and how he had come to be on the beach only to discover he was alone. Struggling in the sand he stood himself up and stumbled along finding keeping his footing steady in such a dizzy state difficult. He had wandered along the beach, away from the town rather than towards it as he knew he could take the short cut home by walking along the bay. This was where he would find himself in trouble. Having not realised and abandoning his skateboard at the original scene, Danny made his way around the cliffs. This was when he noticed the shadow of two people standing huddled and smoking. He approached with caution but hoped they could help him get home.**

"_**Danny" **_**exclaimed Dean as he came into view. Nigel hadn't yet noticed him, but Dean's announcement caused him to jump round and face his mate's son. He gave a smile and Danny smiled also. He stood awkwardly not knowing what to say to the man and the teenager he usually hung out with because he wasn't quite sure why they were there. He innocently confided in them that he didn't know what had happened, especially when Nigel started to question why he was out so late after he hadn't met up with them earlier. Not wanting to tell about his secret relationship with Mr Miller Danny made up and excuse about having been walking on the beach and that he had been coming to meet them when he must have blacked out of something. Both of the guys bought the story. Turning their back they instructed Danny to wait just a minute and then they would get him safely home. Waiting patiently Danny tried not to get involved but he couldn't help overhearing his sister's name mentioned and witnessing the exchange of what was a white powdery substance in a small plastic bag.**

**Gasping loudly he knew what was happening and went to run when Nigel suddenly grabbed him as he shouted to Dean to disappear. Doing as he was instructed Dean ran, not looking back once and filled with panic. Nigel's hands tightened around the boy's neck, in the exact same place where Joe's had earlier. With considerably more force Nigel strangled Danny until this time he had crushed the windpipe completely. The little boy went limp and Nigel dropped him back to the sand having shocked himself by what he had done. At least it was a result of one thing, Danny could never blab about the drugs. Suddenly finding himself panicked Nigel scooped the body up and ran back round onto the beach where there was more sand and the tide wasn't so high. He had listened to Danny when he had said he'd just woken up round there and figured that by returning him to the original crime scene it would take him out of the picture. **

**It took him a while and he hoped no one was suspiciously watching him as he searched but he almost tripped over Danny's skateboard as it blocked his path. It provided him with the exact location and he could see partly the indent where Danny's body had originally left. It was just what he had been looking for. Carefully he placed the boy back down, positioning him so that it looked as though he hadn't moved. Quite proud of himself he stood up and clapped the sand off of his hands when a coughing came from over his shoulder. Flying round Nigel glared back to see Susan Wright. Smoking she slowly approached her son and looked down. **

"_**Looks accidental, doesn't it?" **_**Nigel asked her. Susan nodded. **

**It certainly did but wasn't believable. She reached down dropping her fag butt and swiping up the skateboard. Now that looked better and would certainly baffle the cops. Convincing anybody that Danny had skated off the cliff edge was impossible but with no real evidence they would only deem the circumstances of death, as unknown and the case would fizzle out. After that they both left, heading in their separate directions, Nigel with his guilt and Susan with the skateboard they both hoped none of this would be traced back to them. Covering up and helping Nigel was something Susan felt she owed him but she prayed this wouldn't backfire on them. **

It was a bit of a manhunt tracking down Nigel Carter but eventually he was pulled heading north on the motorway. A police car that had just happened to overhear the details of the van only minutes before he had passed them had seen him. It was certainly a turn up for the books because they had been thinking it would take days if not longer to locate someone who had already had so many hours to make headway. They chased after him with lights flashing for a mile or so before they finally managed to get him trapped using the back up called and having forced him off the road had finally after a struggle managed to get him cuffed and into the back of the police van.

Now sat in the cold confines of a cell all Nigel could do was wait to be called for his interview. What he was unaware of was that whilst he was sat torturing himself with the panic he felt, Susan Wright had be called in and was currently being pressed for information following the fresh clues Ellie and Alec had managed to convince the force were important. She wasn't saying much but her body language said more than her words ever would. She knew something and she wasn't ever going to reveal just what it was. Acting only on suspicion though meant they could do nothing to hold her or place her under arrest. What they needed was going to have to come from Nigel himself, a confession.

Alec given the circumstances shouldn't have been but was granted the approval to conduct Nigel's interrogation and filled with a mix of anxious and excited emotions he couldn't wait to get started. With Ellie he was prepping the interview room and the tension between them became very heated and tense as they discussed what could potentially come of all this when they found themselves just inches apart and silence fell. In that one heated moment they both had a sparkle in their eyes and knew exactly what was about to happen between them. Their chemistry was just on fire, unbelievable and unstoppable and in a passionate moment beyond both their control their lips touched. It was just for a second before their arrestee was thrust through the doorway. Quickly pulling away from each other they awkwardly exchanged a glance and then Alec took a seat opposite the chair, which was to be occupied by Nigel Carter as Ellie was escorted by one of the officers. Now the real challenge begun it was up to Alec to try and draw from this mysterious man the truth and he prayed it would pay off.


	15. Chapter 15

Nigel slumped in his seat as DI Hardy sat up straight and placed his arms on the table. Settling down to business he cut straight to the chase with his first question. It was all about the meeting they had last night. How Nigel came to be out so late? Where he had been? Who with? And most importantly why? Nigel's response though was just to smirk back, he knew it would wind the detective up and he was acting much cooler and calmer than he had been the night before. Having not really planned for now Nigel wasn't panicking about the outcome, as far as he was concerned no one had any real evidence that he was guilty of anything.

Frustrated after only twenty minutes with the arrested Alec was beginning to lose his patience. He was waiting on some leads or information to come from the interview being held with Susan Wright but so far nothing had been passed through. He needed some sort of evidence or he was going to have to let the suspect go and that really annoyed him. Here he was trying to get justice for Ellie and the Latimer's and Nigel was just slipping through his fingers. It was usually things like this that caused the stress that usually ended up making him ill. He couldn't have that happen again though. His temper towards Nigel was trying to spiral out of control but he was doing all he could to control it. So far Nigel had danced around every question giving meaningless answers to what Alex deemed very important questions. If this went on much longer he swore he wouldn't be able to keep control much longer.

It was highly unprofessional and unorthodox for him to actually be conducting such an interview and now he was beginning to wish he had never insisted he do so. Nigel was using it as an opportunity to play games and Alec could suddenly see it was going to help nobody if he continued to be present. Stopping the tape he suspended the interview. A stronger and more in depth interrogation really needed to be carried out now and by more senior staff members like the superintendent. He went to leave the room abandoning Nigel who was feeling rather smug at the table and headed out in search of what he needed. On his way he made sure to tell the guarding officer present outside the interview room that Mr Carter was to be returned to his cell until further questioning could be completed.

It was as Alec came marching into the main office that he saw Ellie sat in the waiting area they had for visitors and went in to see her allowing himself to become sidetracked. He had a face like thunder as he stormed in expecting her to be alone but she wasn't, she was sat with Elaine. He had just interrupted their discussion accidentally but at least it killed two birds with one stone as he really needed to speak with them both. Elaine looked up and frowned, sometimes she found Detective Hardy frustratingly rude.

"_Yes?" _she asked harshly of her colleague as her piercing eyes stared at him.

"_Having no luck with Nigel m'am. He is just playing games. I think it would benefit the case if you conducted the interview" _he stated whilst glancing to look at Ellie who was staring at him now too.

"_Ok, give me a minute and I'll follow it up" _ she answered in a dismissive tone and Alec was grateful for her co-operation in this matter.

Backing out he left and went to wait somewhat impatiently for Elaine to finish with Ellie. He wanted very much for them to talk especially after the intense moment that had occurred between them earlier. As Elaine emerged though so did Ellie and she couldn't run quick enough out of the building as Elaine collared Alec for more information. His chance to speak Ellie had passed and she was gone, to the hospital he suspected to be with Tom. Disappointed he tried to focus on the task at hand and answer Elaine's questions in regards to the previous interview conducted with their suspect. As he had mentioned previously Nigel had not been forthcoming at all with information so he had nothing to tell her. It was a shame as he really wished they would get a successful break through but it seemed like it was the harder hand that was going to need to do this.

What neither of them knew was that there had been a development after interviewing and releasing Susan Wright. Her loyalty to her son had failed her when she had been made aware of the latest stints they believed he had pulled in regards to Chloe Latimer and Tom Miller in conjunction with the abduction of Ellie Miller. She had been horrified more so to hear of the state of the young girl who's brother she knew had been murdered by her son only a few weeks ago. Time had moved them all on but clearly Nigel hadn't learnt his lesson from the first time. With the promise of police protection she agreed to speak this time but only to tell them what she had seen nothing more. She would not convict her own son of such horrendous crimes if she could help it but if they could get him to admit from information she supplied then she was in favour.

Their colleague who had been carrying out Susan's interview came running towards them out of breath and almost excitable with what seemed like news. He couldn't wait to reveal to them what he had learnt before it was too late. He had been to the interview room he had been told Alec was working in only to discover it was empty and he was praying they hadn't let the suspect go now they had new suspicions to follow up. Susan had revealed that in the previous interrogations she had withheld information in a bid to protect Nigel. What she had told him was so vital to cracking the case of Daniel Latimer that it urgently needed to be passed on. After spitting out his news both Alec and Elaine reacted as quickly as was physically possible given the shock of the news.

They couldn't believe the lead they had and Elaine demanded that Nigel was bought back for questioning by her and her boss. Then she dismissed Alec, having him present for any further questioning was going to be compromising but she warned him that the information he knew in conjunction to this case was not to leave the police station premises and that meant no running to tell Ellie but Alec couldn't resist he needed to tell her that the outlook was positive. No sooner had the interview room door closed so that they could start preparing to begin again with Nigel, did Alec suddenly make his way to leave. He had a clear route mapped out in his head and knowing it was disobedient he headed to the hospital to talk with Miller, even if he was supposed to keep the information under wraps he believed she had a right to know and he was going to tell her.

Upon arrival he was rushing down the corridors so fast he almost bypassed Tom's room completely. It wasn't until he had taken a few steps passed it that he back tracked and peered inside to see Ellie clutching her sons hand as he slept. It was a heartbreaking sight and tugged on his heartstrings as he took a moment to collect himself before going in. As he pushed the door open Ellie's head flew round to see who had come in and she was somewhat relieved to see it was him but nervous also. She didn't know why he was there and she silently prayed that it wasn't to talk about events that had happened between them earlier. She already felt emotionally messed up by it all and didn't want to broach it as a subject until she had had proper time to think about things and how she really felt. Giving him a weak smile they shared an awkward moment before she returned the focus to her son.

"_Miller?" _he questioned as he slowly approached.

It choked her up, even after all they had been through and he still wasn't calling her by her first name, he was keeping it formal. She rolled her eyes and plastered on a fake smile as she turned back to look at him, now stood right behind her. Alec reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_I have some news" _

His declaration made her wonder what he had to tell her and she hoped to god it was something positive. She wasn't disappointed. Speaking softly to her in a bid not to disturb Tom's rest he updated her on some of what he had found out. She had some news for him too, regarding Chloe and it too was hopeful. When she had arrived at the hospital she had bumped into Mark who had updated her on Chloe's state and progress. The young girl was thankfully making a full recovery and so this was definitely vital to the case as far as both of the detective's were concerned. Her testimony could convict Nigel for years. That added to Alec's good mood but he hadn't yet told Ellie all the details regarding Susan Wright's interview and when he finally did Ellie's only reaction was to gasp.

"_Does this mean?" _she asked not needing to finish her hopeful sounding sentence for Alec to know what she was asking. Nodding he smirked at her, with the latest uncovered details it placed Nigel at the scene of Danny's death and also convicted him of harm to others. They had him now and there was no escape.

Back at the station further interrogation of Nigel was proving successful. They had pushed and pushed him and Elaine was sure he was on the verge of cracking, although with criminals like him she always found it a little difficult to tell. Nigel was sweating, the pressure getting to him and making him nervous. He knew everything they were accusing him of was true but he wanted never to admit it. He thought himself clever enough to slip the net in these instances, especially when he had so easily in the past. Slowly but surely though it was all coming together for the police and it was beginning to look bleak for Nigel especially when the interview was interrupted by the arrival of the news Chloe Latimer was recovering from her injuries and available to give a statement. When Nigel heard this he panicked, losing control of his emotions and his cool he had managed to be keeping throughout most of the questioning. Chloe's testimony could convict him of all the crimes he was being accused of and this frightened him. Having learned and delivered this news the interview was again terminated and Nigel returned to holding whilst the police got ready to go and question the young girl.

Elaine and her assisting officer made the visit in person and were very sincere but thorough when questioning Chloe. She hadn't long been awake and seemed very much out of it in terms of being able to go through the night in any detail but they just wanted an initial idea of what she might know. Despite having lost so much blood and been so close to losing her battle to stay alive they all had to admit how stunned they were to see her talking so actively about the events leading up to, whilst she was in and once the van had reached its destination. She was recalling a lot of detail that Elaine's colleague desperately tried to scribble down. They had been talking to for no longer than ten minutes and gathered so much information from her before the doctors insisted that they leave her to rest and recover. What disappointed them most was that Chloe hadn't been able to remember and confirm exactly what she had heard in any exchanges between her boyfriend and Nigel and they would have asked him but since the other night Dean had disappeared. The little information they had collected though would be sufficient enough to continue their investigations and they were hopeful that Nigel would crack the second they called up on it once he was back in questioning.


	16. Chapter 16

"_Mr Carter, we have sufficient evidence to confirm that you were responsible for the harm caused to Chloe Latimer, we also have evidence that suggests you were involved in the kidnap of Detective Miller and well here is the bombshell. We have reason to believe you are responsible for the murder of Daniel Latimer" _explained Superintendent Elaine as she narrowed her eyes and leant back in her chair with confidence waiting for Mr Carter's reaction to her statement.

Nigel didn't have one, he misunderstood Elaine's severity for bluffing. She had no proof, none what so ever. Smirking her mirrored her action, leaning back in his chair and smiling with a smug confidence as he waited in silence for her to divulge more information. Folding his arms he smirked at his superior, she had no hold on him but Elaine had an ace to play and it was all thanks to Susan Wright, Nigel's birth mother to whom he had previously been estranged. Susan Wright had been more than forth coming now with what she had witnessed that night and had even been able to supply Elaine with a bag of what Nigel had been saving up to deal. He had inadvertently dropped it beside Danny's skateboard and she had swiped it when she had the skateboard all in an attempt to save her son.

Elaine wasn't one to play games with her suspects and she preferred straight answers from them if they wanted to be treated fairly throughout the investigation but Nigel wasn't co-operating at all. He had his lips firmly sealed and even with a lawyer present was refusing to answer any of Elaine's newer questions. She could interrogate him all she liked for all he cared, he knew he'd never plead guilty to what they were accusing. Silent and with narrowed eyes he just sat back and listened to her, repeating the same question to him in as many different ways that she could to try and get him to talk. She usually held her temper and frustrations back but as he had done earlier Nigel was successfully pushing her closer and closer to the point where she knew potentially she could snap.

"_Mr Carter, will you answer the question please. Did you have anything to do with the death of Daniel Latimer?" _Elaine asked in a more than exasperated tone of voice as she pulled out her evidence to present to him.

Nigel chuckled and it was the first response she had managed to draw from him in this half of the interview process. His actions spoke louder than any words and her accompanying colleague was a specialist in behaviour and body language. He instantly suspected Nigel was aware of what he was being accused of and from the way he was behaving he was displaying all the signs of a guilty party. Intervening he spoke up and stopped the interview, needing to speak with Elaine urgently to voice his suspicions about Nigel. The tape was stopped and both Elaine and Detective Brown left. The assisting officer present and waiting outside took over the watching of the suspect from inside and his colleague waited outside. Elaine was less than impressed but eager to know what was so important it warranted interrupting an important interview. When she heard though, in the privacy of her office just down the hall she suddenly became filled with the confidence she had slowly been losing. Detective Brown offered her a few tips, ways to try and extract information from a suspect who they were struggling to get information from and seconds later she was marching back to the interview room ready for confrontation and a little unorthodox game playing of her own.

At the hospital Ellie had not left Tom's side. She was exhausted and looked it which Alec very kindly pointed out only to receive from her a less than impressed look. She knew how she felt and couldn't imagine what a state she looked but none of that mattered; she was there supporting her son, ready and waiting for when he woke up. The doctor's had told her that hopefully it would be today that he woke up on his own properly and she just couldn't wait. Anxiety was beginning to get to her though; it made her jumpy and irritable and even Alec still hanging around upset her a bit. Saying that though she didn't want him to go. They hadn't properly discussed what had occurred between them the other day and still very much skirting around the issue she was praying he would bring it up at an opportune moment and they could get it sorted. So she had kissed him, that was nothing but she was still technically a married woman to a man who had been convicted of murder, which now may or may not actually be his fault. If Joe was cleared she then had a dilemma; him or Alec? These thoughts quickly started developing in her head as she desperately tried to make sense of her feelings and get some direction on what she actually wanted. These thoughts had now taken over so much that they dominated her and it was almost as if she wasn't in the room when Alec called her name out suddenly.

"_Miller!" _He exclaimed, giving her a gentle nudge to bring her back to reality.

Tom was waking and Ellie hadn't even noticed. His little eyes were just fluttering open fully as she snapped back into the room. It was rather overwhelming, being dragged from quite selfish thoughts to the sight of her son waking and Ellie instantly found herself in tears. She squeezed his hand tight where she still held it and breathing deeply waited for him to come to terms with his surroundings and notice her there are his side. He seemed confused and a little distressed by the sudden consciousness he had found and it sent his monitors off beeping away as his brain activity and heart rate increased. Ellie didn't know what to do, she was in shock so it was Alec who ended up making a dash to the other side of where Ellie sat in the chair to press the button and alert the nurses they were needed. Seconds later and the two nurses burst in thinking they had a real emergency on their hands. When they saw it was just Tom coming round they jumped to action checking all was well and working around his mother who was desperately clutching to his hand.

"_Mum" _he eventually mumbled in a small and scared voice.

"_I'm here sweetheart" _answered Ellie pulling herself together to tend to her duties as a mother. Tom needed her to be strong, she couldn't show him her fears for him. Stroking his hair back she was just so relieved that he remembered who she was and that eventually he could tell her where he was and why he was there. When the nurses gave her the go ahead telling her that he was all ok according to their standards, Ellie gently hugged her son to show her affections and she felt his little arms reach up and wrap around her. Tom was as relieved as she was too be alright, not that he had really comes to terms with what had actually happened to him after he had trusted Nigel and gotten in the van.

"_Tom, I am just going to have a word with your mother. Ok?" _asked Alec eventually after some time had passed.

It surprised Ellie, what on earth could he want to talk about now when Tom was awake. Her eyes wide with alarm and showing her alertness to the strangeness of the situation she turned round and stared up at him as Tom nodded and responded with an ok. Turning back to look at Tom Ellie gave and awkward smile and then as she got up arched over him to place a kiss on his forehead.

"_Back in a moment sweetheart" _she told him as she slowly followed Alec to the door where he held it open in a gentlemanly fashion to allow her to exit.

"_What is this all about?" _Ellie demanded to know from Alec as he joined her just outside the door.

"_We need to talk" _he stated grabbing her arm to pull her in close.

Ellie felt her breath taken from her as an intense heated moment occurred between them. Drawn to him she was telling herself to resist the urge she had to lean forward and kiss him but for once the temptation was all his. Alec couldn't resist, he had been longing to have the opportunity to kiss her like before and yet it had not presented itself so he was taking matters into his own hands. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since his wife and at first, like he had with his wife he had found Ellie infuriating and annoying but now, he was certain he loved her. Having planted the kiss on her lips and not having met any resistance he pulled away and then planted another on her straight away. When they eventually broke away Ellie was breathless and stared at him waiting for explanation as she tried to figure out why what had just happened had just happened. It took her a few seconds for the realisation to kick in and when it did, still in Alec's arms Ellie pushed away and then held her hands up in surrender when he tried to reach out for her again; she didn't need the distraction.

"_No, No I can't deal with this right now" _stated Ellie as a tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek, which she quickly caught and wiped away. She didn't wait around then for Alec to respond. Pushing passed him she made her way back inside to be with Tom. It had to be about him, her son but even as she took her seat back at his side and held his hand she was consumed with thoughts of Alec.

Abandoned in the corridor he felt a fool. He was rushing things with Ellie and was frustrated with himself because he was certain he was destroying their relationship as he did everything else in his life. In anger he lashed out and punched the wall causing himself a dizzy spell. He hadn't had one in a while and staggered over to the seating that lined the corridor just a little way down, clutching his head and forcing himself to supress the pain.

Back at the station still no progress had been made with Nigel Carter. He was running rings around them all by staying silent. Elaine had tried the tips Brown had given her but with little and no effect coming of them. Losing her confidence slowly Elaine was feeling tired and didn't feel she could go on much longer with this circus. She needed results and they just weren't coming quick enough. Just as she was about to abort the whole thing for the night there was a knock at the door and in came another detective she had sent out to do investigations at Nigel's house, of his van, the beach and where he had reportedly been seen that night on the cliffs at the garage.

"_Ma'am, we've found something" _he informed the room.

"_Interview terminated at zero two hundred hours" _Stated Elaine firmly as she scraped her chair back on the floor and thundered out of the interview room. As she passed the officer outside she exchanged with him to return Nigel to his cell. As she led the detective to her office she desperately hoped that this was worth her time and the information would convict her suspect without further interrogation taking place. Gesturing for the detective to go inside first she followed and closed the door. With a big sigh she then asked, _"So what do you have for me?"_

"_We found this Ma'am, in Mr Carter's house" _explained the officer as he handed her a piece of scrappy paper with some writing scribbled upon it.

Her mouth fell open in shock, it was enough to question and charge Nigel Carter, but the big question was; who had written it?


	17. Chapter 17

The note was sent for DNA testing and further examination as Elaine returned to the interview room with a photocopy of the newest evidence. Her confidence restored she marched in to the room and took a seat as she demanded that her accompanying officers fetched Mr Carter and returned him to her for further interrogation. This time she was adamant that she would crack him and her determination knew no bounds.

In his cell Nigel was beside himself with frustration at still being held. He was certain it was against his human rights without sufficient evidence to support any convictions they may have. In anger he had flipped the mattress and thrown the sheets about the cell. He had thumped the wall also leaving a trail of blood where he had scraped his knuckles and now his hand was bruising and swelling up. He was furious to have been held so long and was now acting out on those feelings as the officers came to let him back out. Hearing the key in the lock he stopped and turned to face the door when they opened it up and commanded that he come with them. For their own protection the officers cuffed him and then escorted him to where Elaine waited.

Alec was still sat in the corridor when he looked up hearing footsteps finally approaching. It was Ellie returning back out to the corridor to see Alec suffering as he sat there. She felt bad and hadn't realised her had hung around outside. It saddened her a little to see him in such a state but she had had time upon reflecting in the peace and quiet of Tom's hospital room to think through what had happened between her and Alec and how she really felt about it. She had been quite harsh on him really and she had been stepping out to call him, so finding him in person was a bonus.

"_You ok?" _she asked as she sat down beside him and gave a tight smile.

"_How is he?" _asked Alec as he nodded in response to her question.

"_Yeah he will survive thankfully" _Ellie answered but she could feel herself becoming emotional.

"_Anyway, Alec. I wanted to apologise for earlier..." _Ellie began.

"_No need Miller, no need I shouldn't have pushed you as I did" _he explained.

"_It's Ellie, I think you can at least call me by my first name now" _she snapped slightly offended.

"_You're right, sorry" _he mumbled sadly.

"_Anyway..." _Ellie began with a sigh. _"I wanted to talk to you, about the kiss. Well the kissing" _she muttered, stumbling on her words and feeling like a love shy teenager.

"_Yeah about that...again I am sorry" _Alec apologised.

"_Don't be sorry Alec, I wanted to talk more about it, about us?" _Ellie questioned.

Alec's jaw dropped he couldn't believe that she wanted to talk about that. With her reaction earlier and Tom still in the hospital Alec thought that would be the last thing on her mind, saying that though he wasn't displeased that she wanted to discuss such a topic. His feelings he usually kept private but there was something about Ellie Miller that just made him want to change all that. Smiling he cleared his throat and started talking, explaining just how he felt but in that awkward way men did. Ellie ended up chuckling, it was so surreal but just strengthened those doubting feelings she had for him. Leaning forward she had to silence him from wittering on before he just ended up repeating himself, her lips were just about to meet with his as her eyes closed when his phone started ringing loudly interrupting the moment.

"_Why you trying to pin this all on me?" _questioned Nigel. His frustration was beginning to show as he developed a light sheen of sweat on his brow.

"_Because you are guilty" _snapped Elaine. She then turned her attentions to the folder in front of her that contained the evidence. Opening it she pulled out the photocopy of the note as her colleague clearly stated her actions for the tape.

"_Have you seen this before Mr Carter?" _asked Elaine. She was confident he had especially when the accompanying notes that had been delivered not long ago from testing stated his DNA was found on the piece of paper so even if he didn't write it he knew something about it. Of course he denied all knowledge until Elaine revealed what had been discovered by her team and then he started to panic.

"_Ok, I have seen it before but I don't know anything about it" _

"_Then tell me Mr Carter, why would someone write that they know what you did to Danny Latimer?" _Elaine questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"_Well I don't know do I?" _Nigel snottily replied.

"_Oh I think you do" _stated Elaine confidently as she sat up straighter and leaned forward for a more intimidating approach. _"Now this is enough evidence to convict you for now. As I see it Mr Carter you only have one choice; start explaining"_

Nigel swallowed hard, she had him rumbled and as much as he didn't want to admit it he felt cornered. His lawyer was present but not advising much as for now the police seemed to be playing by the rules. This was it, no more lies were going to keep his secret covered up like before and Nigel couldn't worm his way out any longer. Nervous and fidgety Elaine knew this time he was close to cracking and she couldn't wait for him to confess.

"_So Mr Carter?" _questioned her colleague to break the silence.

"_So what, that proves nothing. I didn't kill Danny, you have a killer" _Nigel yelled.

"_It proves everything Mr Carter" _snapped Elaine.

"_You lot are never satisfied are you. I didn't do anything." _ he insisted.

"_Mr Carter, I will give you one last chance. Did you murder Daniel Latimer?" _ Elaine asked firmly.

"_You do not have to answer that" _stated his lawyer, but it was too late Nigel had already snapped back an answer.

"_Mr Carter, I am charging you with the following offences. The kidnapping of Tom and Ellie Miller with intention to harm. Grievous bodily harm to Chloe Latimer and the Murder of Daniel Latimer." _

"_Interview terminated at..." _

"_What happens if I accept that I am guilty of the charges?" _questioned Nigel suddenly aware that being charged he was going to be sentenced for at least one of those crimes if not all if the police dug up more evidence. In shock Elaine stammered and couldn't finish terminating the interview. Her colleague stepped in, addressing for the purpose of the tape that Nigel Carter had asked a questioned and they would proceed in finishing the interview.

"_Then it may help reduce any sentencing" _explained the other officer.

"_Mr Carter I would strongly advise that you don't say anything further until we have spoken" _ advised his lawyer but he ignored this warning.

"_Ok alright I admit it, I killed Danny Latimer" _confessed Nigel.

"_Interview concluded at thirteen hundred hours" _stated Elaine after she had explained to Nigel Carter what would happen now he had formally been charged.

"_Hello" _answered Alec having not looked at the caller.

"_What?" _he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ellie stared at him, wide eyed and with a questioning expression. Slowly Alec's expression changed from blank to one of pleasure and Ellie was anxious to know what had him looking so pleased. Elaine was the other end of the line, quite excited herself that they had finally caught the real murderer and there would finally be true justice for the Latimer family.

"_What's happened?" _asked Ellie.

"_She's only gone and done it Mill...Ellie. She has only gone and got Nigel to confess" _exclaimed Alec.

Ellie was gobsmacked and left speechless. This was fantastic news for the Latimer's but for her it couldn't be more of a mess. Even though Joe had been having a relationship of some sort with Danny he had been convicted of nothing but murder so if he hadn't done it he would be released. It was terrible. Ellie knew she had all these new feelings and dreams for the future with Alec and then there it was the great big wet blanket that would dampen her bright spirit. Her husband getting out of prison and he would no doubt want to return to the nest. There was a problem though, she didn't want him, near her or their boys now she knew what she knew about him.

"_Ellie this is fantastic news" _mentioned Alec trying to get some sort of reaction from her and giving her a gentle squeeze which suddenly and unexpectedly to them both set her off crying.

"_Hey what is wrong?" _ he asked.

"_Sorry, I know I should be pleased and I am but this means Joe will be released Alec" _she stated with a sniffle.

It took him a minute to comprehend and understand what she was saying but eventually it clicked. Ellie was worried about having Joe back in her life and how he might take the news that she didn't want to be with him any more. He remembered that she had mentioned when she had first found out that he had been convicted that she wanted to get divorced but he didn't know if she was still contemplating the same thing. Ellie however, no matter what she was thinking was clearly upset and Alec, although not very good and expressing his emotions knew she needed comfort. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her in close.

"_It'll be ok Ellie, we'll sort this out" _he reassured and he most definitely intended to.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So it is that time! The Final Chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you will not be disappointed with the ending...**

Joe had been released from prison and was relieved, the real murderer had confessed and Joe couldn't believe his luck. The few months he had spent in prison had taken its toll and he had found it more than difficult, especially as people knew he was convicted for child murder. It had made him an easy target and he had been through some most horrific situations whilst in there. He was more than grateful to be stood in the street now outside his house. He had been disappointed that Ellie hadn't come to meet him but just assumed she hadn't wanted to drag the children to such a place. Taking a deep breath he opened up the gate and headed up the garden path expecting to walk back into the life he had left behind.

The Latimer's attended the first day of court in force, Beth, Mark and Chloe, all recovering well and Chloe was in as a witness. She was quite scared to be giving evidence but had been told that a conviction was guaranteed so she had nothing to worry about. Nigel was walked out into the box as it all began and he was sweating nervously. He too had realised the hell that could be found in prison when other inmates found out that you were a child murderer. Having been placed in isolation for his own protection and safety, Nigel had managed to survive so far but he swore being there on the stand was worse.

All eyes were on him as the judge got the case under way and the first witness was called. Dean was shaking as he came up and into the witness stand. His throat was dry and rough as he listened carefully to what he was being asked after swearing on oath. He had the most evidence out of all the witnesses and like Chloe he knew this trial was just to determine the sentence Nigel would receive and nothing more. Stating what he knew he could feel his palms sweating and he felt intimidated every time he glanced at Nigel, which left him stumbling on his words. Chloe was next with the same feeling as Dean, she looked a lot worse for wear but seemed to be recovering nicely from her injuries. She spoke of how suspicion had gotten the better and she had followed them and then all that she had overheard whilst hiding in the back of the van. She was asked a lot more questions than Dean because of their family history with Nigel and how she felt about him as a character.

After Ellie was also questioned and her son Tom and after just a few hours the judge had all the facts he felt he needed to make the correct decision about the term of Nigel's sentence. He was charged with two accounts of bodily harm, one count of manslaughter, one of perverting the course of justice and most importantly the charge of the murder for Danny Latimer. Nigel stood nervous as the judge went to return to his chambers and called a break. It was decision time and Nigel would have to sweat it out in a holding cell below as everyone else waited anxiously.

Collecting in the hall outside a sad Ellie with Tom at her side approached the Latimer's and was apologising for all the added stress they had been through when Alec came up behind her and gently snuck his arm around her. As of yet their relationship wasn't public knowledge but Beth Latimer smiled upon seeing the gesture and knew instantly which resulted in Ellie blushing. Fred was too young to understand but they had consulted Tom about the idea and he was pleased. He still didn't want to be on speaking terms with his father after finding out what had happened between him and his best friend. Talking away it was as if they had never fallen out months ago and the baby was a main topic of conversation. Beth had been lucky not to lose it and she had only a few months to go and her and Mark were really trying to make a go of things. Becca Fisher had felt so guilty for coming between them she had called things off with Mark for good and insisted that he try for the sake of his children and Danny's memory to make things right with Beth. It hadn't been easy for them especially with finding out it was actually Nigel who was responsible for the death of their son but somehow they were managing to return everything to normal.

"_Court back in session" _announced one of the officials as they stepped out into the hall to make them all aware.

Beth and Ellie locked hands and Ellie gave a reassuring smile, justice was finally going to be done. Alec took Ellie's hand and Mark did with Beth and one after another the couples walked back into the gallery followed by Chloe and Dean who were keeping young Tom company. They all took their seats and then rose moments later as the judge and barristers came back in. When instructed there was a nosy shuffle as everyone took a seat and Nigel was bought back out. He turned round and looked up to the gallery, scanning the crowd he saw no one there for him except for Susan Wright squirrelled away in the far back corner and when she made eye contact she smiled down at him and finally it touched his heart that his biological mother was there for him.

"_Nigel Carter. You have been charged with the murder of Daniel Latimer. Attempted Manslaughter of Chloe Latimer and intent to cause grievous bodily harm to Ellie Miller and Tom Miller. You have also been charged with perverting the course of justice and have pleaded guilty to each of these counts" _he stated clearly so all could hear.

"_Upon hearing the evidence myself, the counsel and I have made a decision about the terms of your sentence that we believe are fair punishment for the crimes committed. The murder of Daniel Latimer carries the sentence life, added to this will be five years for the attempted murder and charges of bodily harm and an additional sentence of three months for perverting the court." _

Nigel was escorted back down to start the journey back to prison as the court erupted in happy conversation. A celebration was what was called for. Hurrying out of the court the Latimer family headed straight to the local pub for a proper celebration of the justice amongst friends and the community as Ellie and Alec snuck back to hers to relieve her sister of looking after Fred and to settle down for the evening. Walking in Tom had gone straight to his room where he had stayed for the rest of the night. Ellie and Alec had thrown on a film and finally relaxed satisfied that they had done their bit in securing and bringing to justice the real murderer. They had fallen asleep like that and woken in the early hours of the morning quite happily in each other's arms. That was the first full night Alec actually spent at the house and in the bedroom.

Morning came quickly and it had completely escaped Ellie's mind that today was Joe's release now that Nigel had been sentenced and sent to prison. Making breakfast she happily smiled and laughed as she served up a cooked breakfast to her three men. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time and she was truly pleased with life. That was when there was a knock at the door. Ellie didn't give it another thought as she made her way from the noisy kitchen to the front door not realising how much of a shock she was about to get.

"_Joe!" _ She exclaimed as the smile dropped from her face upon seeing him.

He smiled and walked in to see the little family scene happening in his kitchen as DI Hardy sat feeding his youngest son. Infuriated by the sight of it he looked to Ellie with a questioning expression as he released his bag of belongings from prison so that they dropped to the floor. Ellie felt nervous and unsure how to handle the situation when suddenly upon noting how quiet it was out in the hall Alec appeared to investigate. He stopped at Ellie's side and greeted Joe knowing full well he was not in knowledge of their budding relationship. He offered out his hand to shake Joe's and Ellie was grateful that Alec had taken the lead. As he led Joe through to the kitchen Ellie quietly followed behind and took a seat at the table as Alec asked a scowling Tom to fetch an extra plate. He did so out of respect for the new man in his life but then went running from the room.

"_So what's going on here then?" _asked Joe. He had an assumption but just wanted it confirmed.

"_Well Joe…Alec and I are…." _Ellie started to explain but found herself getting choked. Alec hated seeing her so upset and took over, picking up where she left off with the explanation.

"_So you two are…?" _Stammered Joe as he backed out of the room after having got out of his chair.

"_How could you Ellie? We are still married" _yelled Joe as he headed to the living room and passed their son Tom hiding on the staircase listening to everything.

Ellie shied away hiding partly behind Alec as Joe just aired his frustrations regarding the news and then he mentioned the kids and Tom suddenly appeared to put in his own views on the situation. He didn't need a father he had disowned to voice what he thought his son's opinions were to his mother. Ellie caught sight of him first as he interrupted Joe.

"_Mum is happy with Alec, and I am happy and Fred is too" _he innocently shouted before running up the stairs to hide away and cry in his room.

"_Is that actually true?" _ Asked Joe feeling a broken man. There was nothing worse in the world than losing your family.

Ellie stepped forward and linked fingers with Alec as she bravely stood at his side to face Joe. This was it time to tell him it was over for good and time to move on with her future. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her feet and shuffled awkwardly for a second before looking up and finding herself on the verge of tears as she stared at the face of a man she once loved, a man whose children she was raising and a man who had changed before her very eyes. She didn't regret her decision.

"_Joe I want a divorce" _


End file.
